


Not Even Stars Last Forever

by O_ToJoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: Adam non era la persona adatta per Shiro… Ma ciò non gli impedì di averlo.In seguito al salvataggio di Shiro dal piano astrale, Matt si ritrova a raccontare a Keith una vecchia storia che non gli appartiene ma di cui, suo malgrado, ha fatto parte.E di cui, a sua insaputa, il giovane Galra ha scritto la fine.





	1. Stelle

**_Comunicazione video dalla base ribelle del sistema Paynus_ **

_**ID: M. Holt** _

****  
  
  
** **

_Bene… Eccoci qua._

_La trasmissione sembra buona. Riesci a sentirmi chiaramente?_

_Ottimo…_

_Io non so perché sto facendo questa cosa. Lo so che abbiamo già affrontato questa fase e che ho detto sì. Ho accettato di raccontarti tutto e di aiutarti in qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando di fare._

_Tuttavia, mi sfugge il senso logico. Perché adesso? Perché dopo tutto quello che è successo? Perché a me?_

_Ah, certo… L’ultima domanda è abbastanza stupida._

_Se non io, chi altri?_

_Non l’ho nemmeno mai raccontata a nessuno questa storia._

_In realtà… Non avrei nemmeno ragione di raccontarla, dato che non è la mia. Io ero solo… Lì._

_Per tutto il maledettissimo tempo – un decennio circa, se vuoi saperlo –, Matthew Holt era lì._

_Sì, immagino che tu non abbia davvero nessun altro a cui chiedere e, aggrappandomi all’affetto che provo per te, assolverò al mio compito come richiesto. Anche se io non… Non importa, ti ho dato la mia parola e lo farò, parlerò!_

_Ma questa non è la mia storia!_

_Io ne faccio solo parte e anche tu, quindi… Forse non c’è nulla di moralmente sbagliato a parlarne ora._

_Poco logico ma non moralmente sbagliato. Direi che è accettabile._

_Vuoi che sia preciso? Perché questa non è la mia storia ma ho un tipo di memoria molto… Insomma, non vorrei che tu possa pensare che io aspetti di raccontare questa vicenda da chissà quanto tempo! Perché no! No! Assolutamente no!_

_Quando mi hai contattato mi è sfuggito anche un: “Adam, chi?”_

_Chi era Adam? Nemmeno ricordo esattamente quando…_

_Va bene, la pianto._

_All’incirca - ripeto, circa - otto anni e mezzo prima del lancio per Kerberos, avevamo quattordici anni ed eravamo la nuova generazione di cadetti dell’Accademia Galaxy Garrison._

_Era la fine dell’estate e l’aria condizionata nei dormitori sembrava aver esalato l’ultimo respiro proprio per il nostro arrivo. Per citare il vecchio Iverson: sembrava di stare in una stalla._

_Lance sarebbe morto dopo due minuti, tu avresti dato fuoco all’edificio pensando che fosse la cosa più giusta da fare e Hunk e mia sorella si sarebbero voltati con discrezione, fingendo di non essere mai stati lì._

_Ma noi no! Noi eravamo felici di essere dove eravamo e, tutto sommato, la vita era bella._

_****  
  
  
  
** ** _

**-10 anni e un paio di Deca-Phoeb prima-**

**[Terra, Accademia Galaxy Garrison.]**

****  
  
  
  
  
** **

Shiro non aveva mai sudato così tanto in vita sua.

****  
  
** **

“Puzzo come un maiale!” Esclamò il suo amico Matt.

****  
  
** **

“Cerca di starmi dietro,” disse Shiro con pazienza, passando di continuo gli occhi grigi dalla tessera stretta tra le sue dita ai numeri scritti in arancione accanto alle porte.

****  
  
** **

L’impresa non era così semplice come poteva apparire. L’aria era irrespirabile. C’erano ragazzi seduti a terra in ogni dove e i loro averi erano stipati alla male e peggio contro le pareti del corridoio già stretto di suo.

****  
  
** **

Quelli a cui non era ancora stata assegnata una stanza non si erano fatti scoraggiare dall’attesa. Non si poteva fare un passo senza incontrare un gruppetto intento a giocare a carte, a dadi o a qualsiasi altra cosa.

****  
  
** **

“Ma l’era dei videogame è finita?” Si lamentò Matt, finendo con il piede in mezzo a una partita a poker. “Ci scommetto quello che vuoi che dalle ragazze non c’è tutto questo casino!”

****  
  
** **

Shiro lo ascoltava solo a metà, intento ad assicurarsi che i numeri arancioni accanto alle porte stessero andando in ordine crescente. Sarebbe stato già difficile percorrere quel corridoio a mani libere, farlo con tutti i loro averi in spalla era quasi peggio di una prova di resistenza fisica.

****  
  
** **

“Ma perché tutti gli anni ci riduciamo così?!” Sbottò il Comandante Iverson.

****  
  
** **

Shiro alzò la testa per vederlo venir trascinato da una corrente di studenti che si muovevano nella direzione opposta.

****  
  
** **

“Morrison! Fai aggiustare questa maledetta aria condizionata!” Aggiunse con il pugno sollevato.

****  
  
** **

Shiro non aveva idea di chi fosse Morrison ma era certo che avrebbe avuto una giornata peggiore della loro. “Ci siamo quasi, Matt,” rassicurò l’amico, asciugandosi il sudore sulla fronte con la manica della felpa.

****  
  
** **

Matt farfugliò qualcosa in risposta che Shiro non si disturbò a tradurre. Quando vide il numero 87 scritto accanto all’ennesima porta uguale a tutte le altre, Shiro sorrise come se fosse stato il primo uomo a raggiungere la luna a piedi. “Ci siamo!”

****  
  
** **

Posò il chip della tessera sullo scanner e il passaggio si aprì. Matt lo superò con una falcata disperata. “Non so chi ringraziare ma grazie!”

****  
  
** **

Shiro rise, guardandolo gettarsi sul primo letto che trovò sul suo cammino a quattro di spade. I bagagli ancora addosso.

****  
  
** **

“Così ti fai male!” Shiro lo liberò dal borsone che gli schiacciava la schiena e si sedette sul secondo letto della stanza, quello sotto la grande finestra.

****  
  
** **

Matt voltò il viso quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo. “Non mi muoverò di qui per il resto della mia vita.”

****  
  
** **

“Dobbiamo disfare i bagagli,” ribattè Shiro, togliendosi gli stivali. Fu come togliere i piedi da un braciere. “E dobbiamo farci una doccia. Non possiamo presentarci a cena in queste condizioni.” La felpa gli aderiva addosso come una seconda pelle ed era una sensazione sgradevole a dir poco.

****  
  
** **

Matt sollevò la testa dal letto, gli occhiali storti sul naso. “Dobbiamo rifare tutto il percorso al contrario per andare a cena,” notò. “Faremo schifo in ogni caso.”

****  
  
** **

“Speriamo che ognuno sia nelle propria stanza per l’ora di cena.” Shiro si voltò verso la grande finestra. Mancava almeno un’ora al tramonto e la luce era abbagliante, il paesaggio meraviglioso.

****  
  
** **

“È bellissimo, vero?” Domandò con un sorriso entusiasta.

****  
  
** **

Matt scrollò le spalle. “Lo conosci questo deserto. Giocavamo qui quando eravamo bambini e tua madre lavorava con mio padre.”

****  
  
** **

“Sì, ma è diverso!” Esclamò Shiro, sollevando gli occhi grigi sul cielo azzurro. “Adesso basta giocare…” Aggiunse a bassa voce, quasi stesse parlando a se stesso.

****  
  
** **

“Ma l’altro?” Domandò Matt

****  
  
** **

Non comprendendo a che cosa si riferiva, Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso di lui. Notò che guardava qualcosa nell’angolo opposto della camera e Shiro seguì la linea del suo sguardo. Il terzo letto della stanza, quello più lontano dalla finestra, era già stato occupato da qualcuno. Il ragazzo non era lì, ma i suoi bagagli sì.

****  
  
** **

“Strano che non lo abbiamo incontrato nell’atrio durante l’assegnazione,” disse Shiro.

****  
  
** **

“Strano che non sia ancora lì fuori ad arrancare.” Matt si alzò dal suo letto con un saltello, come animato da nuova vita.

****  
  
** **

Shiro lo guardò attraversare la stanza. “Ehi! Ehi! Che fai?” Si agitò, quando vide l’amico curiosare tra i bagagli sul terzo letto.

****  
  
** **

“Uhm…” Matt si limitò a prendere la targhetta di uno dei borsoni tra le dita. “Adam… Si chiama Adam.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro gli afferrò il polso è lo invitò gentilmente a farsi indietro. “Che ti prende? Non si tocca la roba degli altri.”

****  
  
** **

Matt storse la bocca. “Avrò il sudore di almeno dieci persone sconosciute addosso, più il tuo. Ho dimenticato la civiltà all’aeroporto!”

_****  
  
  
  
** ** _

_No, non incontrammo Adam quel pomeriggio._

_Non uscì dal bagno fresco di doccia, con la sua t-shirt bianca pulita ed i capelli castani ancora umidi. No, non accadde._

_Perché quella che ti sto raccontando è una storia vera, non l’ultimo di una lunga generazione di teen-drama che non hanno nulla di diverso l’uno dall’altro._

_Dopo la doccia, tornammo ad essere presentabili e, per la gioia di tutti noi, Morrison aggiustò l’aria condizionata._

_Quella sera, nessuno di noi indossava ancora la divisa._

_Solo quelli dal secondo anno in poi erano vestiti da cadetti._

_Chiunque non portasse addosso quell’orribile cosa bianca e arancione non solo si sentiva terribilmente esposto, ma cercava anche di farsi il più piccolo possibile._

_Shiro non era un’eccezione._

****  
  
  
  
** **

“È lui quello che ha battuto il record al simulatore durante il test di ammissione…”

****  
  
** **

Shiro non si voltò a scoprire chi stava parlando. Chiunque lo stesse facendo non si stava impegnando a non farsi sentire e lui non voleva dare corda alle provocazioni ancor prima dell’inizio delle lezioni.

****  
  
** **

Per l’inaugurazione del nuovo anno scolastico, la Garrison faceva cenare tutti i cadetti nella grande Sala degli Ufficiali. Di norma, era riservata solo alle occasioni importanti ma era l’unico spazio abbastanza grande da permettere di suddividere le tavolate a seconda degli anni di corso. Gli ufficiali e i professori sedevano in fondo alla sala, in modo da poter vedere tutti i giovani che, con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbero fatto compiere all’umanità un passo in avanti nell’esplorazione spaziale.

****  
  
** **

Shiro si consolò pensando che non ci sarebbero state molte altre occasioni di essere esposto al giudizio degli studenti più grandi.

****  
  
** **

Il confronto non lo spaventava, quello onesto e costruttivo e dubitava che i ragazzi che ridacchiavano alle sue spalle fossero interessati a quel genere di rapporto.

****  
  
** **

“Non sentirti a disagio. ” Disse Matt al suo fianco, sebbene fosse il primo a tentare di sparire contro lo schienale della sua sedia. “Parlano tanto perché si sentono minacciati… E hanno ragione a esserlo.” Lanciò un’occhiata storta al tavolo dietro al loro e la sua espressione fu comica.

****  
  
** **

Suo malgrado, Shiro ridacchiò.

****  
  
** **

“Ci trovi qualcosa di divertente, _ragazzo prodigio_?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro si voltò più per istinto che per volontà. Cinque ragazzi del tavolo del secondo anno lo fissavano storto, come se li avesse offesi in qualche modo.

****  
  
** **

“Ridevo con il mio amico,” disse semplicemente.

****  
  
** **

Quello che doveva essere il capo branco - un tipo con i capelli rossi e le lentiggini - lo guardò fisso. “Di noi?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa. “No…”

****  
  
** **

Matt allungò il braccio sotto il tavolo e afferrò il polso dell’amico. “Lascia stare…” Mormorò.

****  
  
** **

“Perché a me sembrava di sì,” disse il tizio dai capelli rossi.

****  
  
** **

Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia. “Posso assicurarti che non è così.”

****  
  
** **

“Ehi… ” lo richiamò Matt, quasi scivolando dalla sua sedia e sotto il tavolo.

****  
  
** **

“Mi stai provocando, vero?” Insistette il cadetto più grande.

****  
  
** **

Shiro comprese che ragionare con quelle persone era inutile. Si voltò, i pugni stretti e gli occhi grigi fissi sulla superficie del tavolo.

****  
  
** **

Matt gli stringeva ancora il polso e lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio. Gli chiedeva scusa in silenzio per non poterlo aiutare.

****  
  
** **

“Ehi, ma Shirogane non è uno dei cognomi che compare nella sala dei trofei e nell’aula museo?” Domandò qualcuno del gruppetto, non quello con i capelli rossi.

****  
  
** **

Matt sgranò gli occhi e guardò Shiro. L’amico fissava il tavolo di fronte a sé come se volesse perforarlo con lo sguardo. Per natura, Shiro non era aggressivo ma a quattordici anni aveva già le sue ferite e non si poteva ordinare a un ragazzino di non provare dolore.

****  
  
** **

“Adesso che mi ci fai pensare…” Ricominciò il lentiginoso dai capelli rossi. “Compariva una Shirogane nella sala dedicata a Marte. Non è un cognome comune da queste parti. Ecco svelato il segreto del ragazzo prodigio: è figlio di mammina!”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scattò in piedi. Matt strinse gli occhi come se si stesse preparando allo scoppio di una bomba.

****  
  
** **

Non accadde nulla.

****  
  
** **

Il giovane Holt impiegò un lungo minuto a trovare il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo e scoprire il motivo di tutto quel silenzio.

****  
  
** **

Nel preciso istante in cui Shiro aveva deciso di reagire, un altro cadetto del primo anno era passato dietro la sua sedia e si era involontariamente frapposto tra lui e il gruppetto del secondo anno.

****  
  
** **

“Qualcosa non va?” Domandò il ragazzo in questione. Era alto quanto Shiro ma aveva la pelle più scura e portava gli occhiali.

****  
  
** **

Matt non conosceva il suo nome ma per il modo in cui riuscì a disinnescare la situazione con la sua sola presenza, pensò di dovergli un favore. Col senno di poi, si sarebbe rimangiato tutto.

****  
  
** **

Shiro si calmò all’istante, si ricordò di dove era e quanto era alta la posta in gioco. “No…” Rispose con voce calma, gli occhi grigi ancora grandi per la sorpresa di essersi ritrovato quel giovane a un palmo dal naso.

****  
  
** **

Il nuovo arrivato indicò la sedia vuota accanto a Shiro. “Posso?” Domandò con educazione ed evidente distacco.

****  
  
** **

“Certo,” rispose Shiro, tornando al suo posto.

****  
  
** **

Mentre il ragazzo senza nome si sedeva, Matt lanciò un’occhiata veloce a quelli del secondo anno. Il tipo dai capelli rossi era tornato a rivolgere loro la schiena, come se non avesse mai parlato.

****  
  
** **

Il giovane Holt inarcò le sopracciglia ma si tenne le sue domande per sé.

****  
  
** **

“Mi chiamo Takashi.” Shiro si presentò al ragazzo con gli occhiali, porgendogli la mano destra. “Takashi Shirogane. Gli amici mi chiamano Shiro.”

****  
  
** **

L’altro passò lo sguardo dalla mano di Shiro al suo viso, animato da un sorriso amichevole. Matt si chiese se fosse perplesso dal gesto in sé o dal suo significato.

****  
  
** **

“Adam…” Rispose infine il ragazzo con gli occhiali con voce incolore. Incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e si guardò intorno.

****  
  
** **

Shiro rimase lì con l’espressione imbarazzata e la mano sospesa a mezz’aria. Matt gli diede un pizzico sulla gamba per spingerlo a tornare in sé.

****  
  
** **

Shiro sobbalzò esageratamente e le sue ginocchia picchiarono rumorosamente sotto il tavolo. Questo gli fece guadagnare un’occhiata incuriosita da metà del tavolo dei nuovi cadetti.

****  
  
** **

Il tipo con gli occhiali, Adam, lo squadrò con un sopracciglio incaricato ma tornò presto a ignorarlo.

****  
  
** **

“Scusate…” Mormorò Shiro, le guance rosse.

****  
  
** **

“Per cosa ti stai scusando?” Domandò Adam, come se gli avesse dato fastidio.

****  
  
** **

Shiro lo guardò confuso. “Per aver fatto… Rumore?”

****  
  
** **

“Me lo stai domandando?”

****  
  
** **

Matt si massaggiò la fronte stancamente e cercò di ripensare a quando lui è Shiro erano arrivati all’aeroporto e avevano creduto di aver imboccato la strada per la realizzazione di tutti i loro sogni.

****  
  
** **

Tutto era sembrato incredibilmente facile allora… Non erano passate nemmeno ventiquattro ore e già andava tutto storto.

****  
  
** **

Shiro provò ad affrontare l’imbarazzo con la gentilezza. “Da dove vieni?” Domandò. “Io sono cresciuto tra gli Stati Uniti e il Giappone e-”

****  
  
** **

“So chi sei,” lo interruppe Adam senza guardarlo. Non aggiunse altro.

****  
  
** **

Shiro comprese che non era sua intenzione fare conversazione e tornò a fissare il tavolo di fronte a sé.

****  
  
** **

Matt si chiese se gli ufficiali ci avrebbero messo ancora molto prima di entrare, fare i loro grandi discorsi e permettere loro di cenare. A rispondergli furono le tavolate mezze vuote intorno a lui.

****  
  
** **

Perché Shiro aveva insistito tanto per arrivare in anticipo?

****  
  
** **

Perché Matt aveva pensato fosse una buona idea?

****  
  
** **

Perché le loro madri avevano perso tempo a dare loro un’educazione?

****  
  
** **

Mentre Matthew Holt rimetteva in discussione i suoi quattordici anni di esistenza e Shiro fingeva che il tipo di nome Adam accanto a lui non fosse una statua di ghiaccio, la loro tavolata cominciò a riempirsi.

****  
  
** **

“Ma tu sei Adam Wright!” Esclamò uno dei nuovi arrivati.

****  
  
** **

Più tardi, Shiro e Matt avrebbero scoperto che il suo nome era Oliver e che il suo entusiasmo per essere stato ammesso alla Garrison era pari alla sua ingenuità.

****  
  
** **

In quel momento, però, entrambi portarono gli occhi sul ragazzo con gli occhiali e il viso inespressivo.

****  
  
** **

“Non posso credere di sedere insieme a un Wright!” Esclamò Oliver, accomodandosi sul lato opposto del tavolo.

****  
  
** **

“È un cognome comune,” disse Adam.

****  
  
** **

“Ma esiste una sola famiglia Wright nella storia della Galaxy Garrison!” Insistette Oliver.

****  
  
** **

In quanto figli di ufficiali, Shiro e Matt lo sapevano bene. Wright non era un cognome comune in quel posto, ma il titolo di una lunga storia che parlava di eccellenza e grandi imprese.

****  
  
** **

Adam Wright era come loro. Shiro e Matt erano figli della sezione scientifica, però, e i loro nomi non saltavano all’occhio come quello dell’erede di una dinastia di esploratori spaziali.

****  
  
** **

“Tuo padre ha partecipato alla costruzione del primo insediamento su Marte,” intervenne Shiro con un sorriso sognante. “Mia madre ha lavorato per mettere insieme il progetto.”

****  
  
** **

Matt gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, tanto per ricordargli che il signor Wright si era rifiutato di rivolgergli la parola appena un istante prima.

****  
  
** **

A differenza che con Oliver,  Adam si disturbò a voltarsi per guardare in faccia il ragazzo che gli era seduto accanto. “Ho già detto che so chi sei, Shirogane.”

****  
  
** **

“Shirogane!” Esclamò Oliver con espressione estatica. “Quel Shirogane?”

****  
  
** **

Il numero di occhi che si voltarono a guardare Shiro fu tale che Matt prese in considerazione l’idea di brandire la sua forchetta come arma.

****  
  
** **

“Sì,” Shiro arrossì di nuovo, un timido sorriso sul volto. “Il mio non è un cognome comune.”

****  
  
** **

“Tu hai battuto il record alla prova di ammissione col simulatore!” Esclamò il ragazzino accanto ad Oliver.

****  
  
** **

In un batter d’occhio, tutta la tavolata dei novellini si strinse intorno a Shiro. Nessuno di loro dimostrò l’aggressività dei ragazzi del secondo anno o l’antipatia di Adam.

****  
  
** **

Shiro rispose educatamente a tutte le loro domande. Il rossore non scomparve mai dalle sue guance ma i suoi occhi grigi tornarono a brillare per l’entusiasmo.

****  
  
** **

Matt prese un respiro profondo e decise che l’aria era tornata respirabile.

****  
  
** **

“La Dottoressa Shirogane era nella divisione scientifica, vero?” Domandò una ragazzina carina con i capelli biondi. “Vuoi entrare nel campo della ricerca spaziale anche tu?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa. “No, io voglio essere un pilota,” ammise. “Voglio diplomarmi come _fighter_. È sempre stato il mio sogno divenire esploratore spaziale e viaggiare tra le stelle.”

****  
  
** **

“Ridicolo…” Borbottò Adam a bassa voce.

****  
  
** **

Shiro smise di sorridere e lo fissò. L’altro non ricambiò lo sguardo ma ormai l’entusiasmo era andato in pezzi.

****  
  
** **

Matt assottigliò gli occhi e decise che Adam Wright era il vincitore della serata per antipatia.

****  
  
** **

“Tutti ai vostri posti, cadetti!” Tuonò Iverson entrando nella sala, seguito dai suoi colleghi ufficiali.

****  
  
** **

I ragazzi del primo anno tornarono ai loro posti, ma Shiro non allontanò lo sguardo dal profilo di Adam per un altro po’.

****  
  
** **

Quando tutti furono seduti, Iverson cominciò: “benvenuti alla Galaxy Garrison…”

****  
  
  
  
** **

“Adam Wright, quattordici anni, nato il 27 gennaio…”

****  
  
** **

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Domandò Shiro.

****  
  
** **

Erano nell’ascensore per tornare nella loro stanza e Matt stava trafficando con il suo tablet da quando si erano alzati da tavola.

****  
  
** **

“Raccolgo informazioni su Adam Wright,” rispose distrattamente. “Per valutazione generale è secondo solo a te, sai?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro sgranò gli occhi e gli tolse l’apparecchio di mano. “Stai leggendo le nostre schede?”

****  
  
** **

Matt corrugò la fronte. “Non le nostre, _la sua_!” Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e riprese il suo tablet tra le mani. “Ha più un profilo da ingegnere che da pilota ma visto il suo risultato ai test di pilotaggio, potrebbe divenire qualcosa tipo…” Ci pensò. “Co-pilota e responsabile ingegnere. Cavolo, vorrei divenirlo io.”

****  
  
** **

“È illegale entrare nel database dell’Accademia,” disse Shiro guardandosi intorno, ma il corridoio era completamente vuoto. “E tu non volevi essere un ufficiale della sezione di ricerca come tuo padre?”

****  
  
** **

“Sì, ma se fossi tuo co-pilota, le ragazze sarebbero tutte mie,” ribatté Matt. “Quelle guardano i piloti, non i topi da laboratorio.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrideva. “Metti via quella roba, non siamo solo io e te in questa stanza.” Come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio, passò la tessera sullo scanner e la porta si aprì.

****  
  
** **

“Giusto!” Matt mise il tablet in stand-bye. “Il terzo coinquilino.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro fu il primo a lanciare uno sguardo al letto nell’angolo. I bagagli erano spariti: tutto doveva essere stato sistemato al proprio posto.

****  
  
** **

“È l’uomo invisibile?” Domandò Matt.

****  
  
** **

Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Almeno è ordinato.” Si sedette sul suo letto e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo. “Wow… Guarda come si vedono le stelle nel deserto.”

****  
  
** **

“Come si sono viste negli ultimi quattordici anni, Shiro,” disse Matt, appoggiando la schiena alla parete e tornando a leggere i file che aveva hackerato. “Cavolo… C’è un Wright in ogni impresa spaziale degna di nota dell’ultimo mezzo secolo. Se mi mettessi a fare una ricerca approfondita-”

****  
  
** **

“Pensi che ci faranno uscire qualche volta?” Domandò Shiro, senza smettere di guardare il cielo trapunto di stelle.

****  
  
** **

“Ricordo che i cadetti avevano il permesso di uscire in giorni precisi,” rispose Matt, prendendo atto del fatto che Shiro non lo stava a sentire. “Certo, si può sempre uscire di nascosto. Sai che si può.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro ridacchiò. “Non possiamo parlare d’infrangere le regole ancor prima d’iniziare le lezioni.”

****  
  
** **

“Sei tu che vuoi uscire fuori a tutti i costi per vedere le stelle.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro si alzò dal suo letto e si lasciò cadere su quello dell’amico. “Non siamo qui per questo?”

****  
  
** **

“No, io sono qui per gli alieni!” Esclamò Matt.

****  
  
** **

Risero insieme.

****  
  
** **

“Adesso lo dico per scherzo ma un giorno proverò che esiste una forma di vita intelligente là fuori.” Matt abbandonò il tablet sul cuscino. “E se non intelligente, in via di sviluppo. Ci deve essere qualcosa là fuori e noi, mio caro Shiro, siamo destinati a provarlo al mondo!”

****  
  
** **

Shiro incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e guardò il soffitto come se fosse il cielo stellato. “Domani sarà solo il primo passo, Matt,” disse. “Finalmente… Il primo passo…”

****  
  
** **

Matt sollevò la mano a mezz’aria fingendo di reggere qualcosa tra le dita.

****  
  
** **

L’altro inarcò le sopracciglia. “Che cosa stai facendo?”

****  
  
** **

“Fino a che non sarà legale, immagina che sia una bottiglia di birra,” spiegò Matt.

****  
  
** **

Shiro imitò il gesto è fecero finta di fare un brindisi. “Alle stelle.”

****  
  
** **

“Alle stelle.”

****  
  
** **

Stretto quel patto, scoppiarono a ridere per la loro stessa idiozia.

****  
  
** **

Il rumore di uno sciacquone che veniva tirato lì fece irrigidisce entrambi. La porta del bagno adiacente si aprì e Adam Wright ne uscì fresco di doccia, con i capelli castani ancora umidi e l’asciugamano intorno al collo.

****  
  
** **

Lanciò ai due coetanei una breve occhiata, poi attraversò la camera e recuperò gli occhiali dal comodino.

****  
  
** **

Ammutoliti, Shiro e Matt lo guardarono prendere una felpa dal suo armadio e indossarla.

****  
  
** **

Mentre usciva dalla camera da letto, gli occhi di Adam incrociarono per un istante quelli Shiro. Non disse una parola, se ne andò e basta.

****  
  
** **

Matt rimase a bocca spalancata per un lungo minuto. “Non è successo davvero,” disse. “Queste cose non succedono nella realtà, vero?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro continuò a fissare la porta chiusa e non rispose.

****  
  
  
** **

_E così fu._

_Come nel peggiore teen-drama di sempre._

_Adam Wright arrivò nella nostra… Nella vita di Shiro senza chiedere il permesso e in modo altrettanto silenzioso ci rimase._

_Restava in camera con noi solo il tempo necessario e non parlava a meno che non fosse assolutamente costretto. Non penso di averlo mai visto coricarsi o svegliarsi la mattina._

_Lo lasciavamo in sala mensa e lo ritrovavamo in classe direttamente il giorno dopo. Non ci capitò più nemmeno d’incrociarlo mentre usciva dal bagno… Anche se dubito ne avesse particolare bisogno, dato che se ne andava in giro come se avesse un palo su… Questo non avrei dovuto dirlo._

_E Shiro… Ah! Shiro! Qualcosa di Adam doveva averlo toccato in malo modo. Non penso si siano mai parlati senza litigare per almeno metà del primo anno ma, nonostante questo, Shiro insisteva._

_Non era da lui attaccar briga e con Adam era una certezza._

_Se poi devo essere del tutto sincero, non litigavano neppure. Tu e Lance litigate! Io e mia sorella abbiamo litigato spesso!_

_Loro si scambiavano opinioni contrastanti con fermezza e gelida calma. Erano inquietanti da guardare._

_Non c’era modo d’intervenire perché, di fatto, nessuno dei due perdeva il controllo ma tutti li ascoltavamo in attesa… Penso che, ad un certo punto, qualcuno abbia anche preso a scommettere su chi dei due avrebbe perso la calma per primo._

_Accadde solo una volta..._

****  
  
  
  
  
** **

Iverson si sentiva particolarmente frustrato.

****  
  
** **

Non era una novità. Il suo mestiere gli aveva rovinato il fegato molto tempo prima che Tooru Shirogane avesse un bambino, Sam Holt decidesse di averne due e i Wright gli mollassero il loro ultimo erede perfetto, ma quella generazione stava superando limiti di cui lui stesso non era consapevole.

****  
  
** **

“Abbiamo un’avaria al secondo motore,” disse Adam nello schermo della sala di comando.

****  
  
** **

“Spegnilo,” ordinò Shiro, accanto a lui.

****  
  
** **

Adam sollevò la testa dal suo display. “Se lo spegniamo, ci sbilanciamo e potremmo cominciare a roteare.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce. “Riesci a ripararlo?”

****  
  
** **

“No.”

****  
  
** **

“Rischi di esplosioni?”

****  
  
** **

“Negativo. Ho isolato la zona con le porte tagliafuoco per sicurezza, ma non ci sono ancora esplosioni in corso.”

****  
  
** **

“Allora spegnilo,” ordinò Shiro.

****  
  
** **

Adam scosse la testa. “Funziona a metà ma ci stabilizza.”

****  
  
** **

“Siamo quasi vicino a terra, possiamo reggere l’impatto con un solo motore. Tenere il secondo è come portarsi dietro una bomba che non sappiamo quando detonerà.”

****  
  
** **

Iverson inarcò il sopracciglio dell’occhio buono. “Non lo spaventa prendere dei rischi, eh?” Borbottò tra sé e sé.

****  
  
** **

Il resto della classe assisteva alla simulazione alle sue spalle. Matt non si stava guardando intorno: era impossibile togliere gli occhi di dosso dallo schermo. Non era l’unico ad assistere come se la missione in corso fosse reale e non un semplice test.

****  
  
** **

“Takashi, se spegniamo il secondo motore, la perdita di controllo sarà una naturale conseguenza.” Spiegò Adam.

****  
  
** **

“Siamo vicini al terreno, se il motore esplode…”

****  
  
** **

“Non sai che cosa c’è sotto quelle nuvole, Takashi. Non sai se puoi tentare un atterraggio di emergenza. Non sai dove stiamo finendo.”

****  
  
** **

Iverson annuì con se stesso: Takashi era quello con carattere, ma Adam era quello che pianificava seguendo la logica. Il primo non aveva paura di giocare col fuoco, il secondo lo raggirava con i mezzi che aveva.

****  
  
** **

Takashi strinse le labbra. “D’accordo,” disse, infine. “Mi fido di te, Adam.”

****  
  
** **

Nella sala di controllo, Matt inarcò un sopracciglio e non poté evitare di notare il _signor antipatico Wright_ fare lo stesso.

****  
  
** **

“Cerca di stabilizzare il secondo motore più che puoi,” ordinò Takashi.

****  
  
** **

Adam si mise subito al lavoro e i livelli di controllo di volo migliorarono, sebbene di poco. “L’impianto di raffreddamento funziona,” disse. “Penso sia in avaria per un guasto meccanico.”

****  
  
** **

“Cattiva manutenzione,” disse Takashi.

****  
  
** **

Iverson s’imbronciò e si voltò verso la classe. “Chi erano gli addetti alla manutenzione?” Domandò.

****  
  
** **

Con la coda dell’occhio, Matt vide due ragazzi alla sua destra farsi avanti.

****  
  
** **

“Test fallito,” disse Iverson. “Quel guasto era lì perché voi lo trovaste e lo riparaste. Ora due vostri compagni stanno rischiando la vita per una vostra negligenza.”

****  
  
** **

Tornò a guardare i due giovani piloti sullo schermo.

****  
  
** **

“Ma è solo una simulazione…” Disse uno dei cadetti ripresi.

****  
  
** **

Matt chiuse gli occhi e decise di non guardare.

****  
  
** **

Iverson si alzò dal suo posto e tutti indietreggiarono di un passo. “Oggi è una simulazione, ragazzo,” disse, quasi ringhiò. “Prendete sotto gamba la manutenzione di un navicella da carico che deve semplicemente arrivare alla nostra luna e potreste avere sulla coscienza un’intera squadra di cargo-pilot. Pensate che l’impegno e la serietà che dovete mettere nel vostro lavoro sia direttamente proporzionale all’importanza di una missione? È facile morire per un errore sulla Terra e lo è ancor di più lassù!” Puntò l’indice verso l’alto.

****  
  
** **

“Il secondo motore è esploso!” Esclamò Adam.

****  
  
** **

Tutti tornarono a guardare lo schermo.

****  
  
** **

Il co-pilota manteneva la calma ma era un controllo solo apparente. Il pilota, al contrario, era ancora concentrato.

****  
  
** **

Matt si sporse in avanti per dare un’occhiata ai livelli di stabilizzazione di volo. “Stanno… Stanno…”

****  
  
** **

“Sta pilotando in senso circolare,” disse Iverson con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Sta assecondando la caduta per non perdere il controllo e sfruttare l’unico motore che gli è rimasto.”

****  
  
** **

Matt tornò a guardare lo schermo. Adam non faceva niente, fissava Shiro e aspettava che parlasse.

****  
  
** **

Il pilota gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce. “Fidati di me,” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a offrirgli.

****  
  
** **

Con gran sorpresa di Matt, Adam non obiettò.

****  
  
** **

Tutti restarono col fiato sospeso per un minuto che parve durare un’eternità.

****  
  
** **

“Neve!” Esclamò Shiro con una gran sorriso. “Vedo terra e vedo neve! Prepararsi all’atterraggio di emergenza!”

****  
  
** **

Adam si rianimò. “Cerca di puntare su di una zona pianeggiante, faccio partire il sistema frenante di emergenza!”

****  
  
** **

Iverson si avvicinò tanto allo schermo che Matt pensò che ci avrebbe premuto contro il naso senza rendersene conto.

****  
  
** **

Lo comprendeva.

****  
  
** **

Si avvertì un urto – simulato ovviamente. Adam strinse gli occhi, Shiro li tenne aperti per tutto il tempo.

****  
  
** **

Le luci nella stanza del simulatore si accesero e una voce elettronica annunciò la conclusione di tutto: _“atterraggio avvenuto con successo.”_

****  
  
** **

In sala comando partì un grande applauso. Anche Iverson batté il pugno sul pannello di controllo per dare sfogo all’euforia. Allungò una mano verso l’interfono e premette il pulsante per attivare la comunicazione. “Come va, Takashi?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro sollevò la testa, un gran sorriso gli illuminò il volto. “In tutta sincerità, Comandante,” disse, “vorrei uscire fuori di qui.”

****  
  
** **

Qualcuno rise, lo fece anche Matt.

****  
  
** **

Adam non disse nulla. Rimase immobile e zitto sul lato destro dello schermo, gli occhi puntati su Shiro.

****  
  
** **

“Oh…” Pensò Matt con sarcasmo. “Lo hai notato, finalmente.”

****  
  
  
  
** **

Quando la porta del simulatore si aprì, fuori ad attenderli non c’era ancora nessuno.

****  
  
** **

“Non vedo l’ora di farmi una doccia,” disse Shiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli umidi di sudore. Guardò il compagno silenzioso al suo fianco. “Ehi…” Gli sorrise. “Ottimo lavoro.” Gli porse la mano.

****  
  
** **

Adam lo fissava in modo strano. “È tutta sudata,” gli fece notare.

****  
  
** **

Shiro arrossí e riadagiò il braccio lungo il fianco immediatamente. “Scusami,” ridacchiò. “È l’euforia del momento.”

****  
  
** **

“Non c'è ragione di essere euforici,” disse Adam, gelido.

****  
  
** **

Shiro divenne serio di colpo. “Perché?” Domandò. “Abbiamo superato un test con avaria ad uno dei motori. Dobbiamo aver fatto un punteggio altissimo.”

****  
  
** **

_Tu devi aver fatto un punteggio altissimo_ , pensò Adam. “Non ti valutano solo per come finisce la missione simulata,” disse, invece. “Giudicano anche il tuo comportamento durante tutto il processo. Il modo in cui reagisci, il modo in cui pensi…”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa. “Adam, siamo riusciti ad atterrare,” gli strinse la spalla in un gesto amichevole. “Siamo una bella squadra.”

****  
  
** **

Adam lo allontanò con disgusto. “Non mi toccare.” Non urlò. Non c’era traccia di rabbia nella sua voce o nei suoi occhi. Shiro davvero non riusciva a comprendere quello che vedeva quando guardava Adam. Mentre serrava i pugni, però, decise che ne aveva abbastanza.

****  
  
** **

Iverson scelse quel momento per entrare nella stanza con il resto della classe. “Ragazzi miei, oggi la Galaxy Garrison ha motivo di essere orgogliosa dei suoi-”

****  
  
** **

“Perché sei così?” La voce del giovane pilota lo interruppe bruscamente e spinse lui è tutti i cadetti a fermarsi sulla porta.

****  
  
** **

“Perché devi sempre essere così?” Gli occhi grigi di Shiro erano ardenti di rabbia.

****  
  
** **

Quelli di Adam, invece, erano grandi e colmi di sorpresa. Non si era aspettato una reazione del genere. Lo stesso Matt, un passo dietro Iverson, non aveva mai visto l’amico in quello stato.

****  
  
** **

Rendendosi conto della presenza di altre persone, Shiro si ricompone immediatamente. “Mi perdoni, Comandante,” disse con la testa china. “Posso avere il permesso di ritirarmi?”

****  
  
** **

“Sì…” Buttò lì Iverson, completamente incapace di gestire la situazione.

****  
  
** **

Shiro superò lui e il resto della classe senza guardare in faccia nessuno. Matt tentò di attirare la sua attenzione ma non ci riuscì.

****  
  
** **

Nel vederlo sparire fuori dalla stanza, il giovane Holt si portò davanti all’ufficiale. “Comandante Iverson, io…”

****  
  
** **

“Vai, Matthew, vai…” Gli concesse con un gesto veloce della mano.

****  
  
** **

Il ragazzino non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

****  
  
** **

Iverson sospirò: il momento idilliaco era finito e ora poteva tornare a desiderare di cambiare mestiere.

****  
  
  
  
** **

_Non parlò con me._

_Non parlò con nessuno e decisi di rispettare i suoi spazi, anche se era una novità per me. Sai, ci eravamo sempre detti tutto, anche quando sua madre… Sì, quando è successo quello che è successo. Shiro non si è mai chiuso in se stesso._

_Non riuscivo a capire che cosa l’avesse turbato al punto da lasciarmi fuori. Insomma, stavamo parlando di Adam Wright, lo stronzo!_

_Non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di diverso da lui._

_Adam si adattava. Non giocava in squadra perché lo voleva ma perché era costretto a farlo._

_Potrei dire che quella fu la loro prima vera litigata, anche se l’unico a urlare fu Shiro. Il giorno di quella simulazione straordinaria, entrambi persero il controllo a modo loro._

_Io non sapevo che cosa aveva toccato Adam – lo avrei scoperto solo dopo – e avevo timore d’intuire quello che passava per la testa di Shiro. Tutto, però, venne innescato quel giorno . La gelida calma che avevano mantenuto dal primo incontro s’infranse lì e non ci fu più modo di tornare indietro._

_O, forse, chi lo sa? Il vero inizio fu quella sera nella Sala degli Ufficiali, quando Shiro parlò a cuore aperto del suo amore per le stelle e Adam lo giudicò ridicolo._

_Sì, forse iniziò così, con Shiro che non riusciva a spiegarsi come era possibile che qualcuno entrasse alla Galaxy Garrison senza desiderare le stelle._

_Che te lo spiego a fare? È lo stesso desiderio che ti ha portato da lui… O ha portato lui da te. Un giorno mi spiegherai questa parte della storia!_

_Sta di fatto che Adam le stelle non le amava._

_Shiro, per qualche ragione su cui tutt’oggi m’interrogo, non riusciva ad accettarlo._

_****  
  
  
  
  
** ** _

“Io non so più cosa fare con te, Takashi,” disse Iverson, sfogliando il fascicolo del cadetto. “Non è nemmeno finito il semestre e già potrei metterti alla prova con quelli dell’ultimo anno.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro voleva essere felice di quelle parole, ma c’era Adam seduto a meno di un metro da lui e tanto bastava a fargli desiderare di uscire dall’ufficio del Comandante il più in fretta possibile.

****  
  
** **

“Hai avuto fegato in quel simulatore,” aggiunse Iverson. “Hai mantenuto la calma fino alla fine e hai saputo usare l’istinto.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro avrebbe voluto dire che c’era riuscito anche grazie ad Adam, che quella vittoria era di tutti e due. L’altro cadetto non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

****  
  
** **

“Tuttavia, la fortuna è stata dalla tua parte,” aggiunse Iverson. “Adam aveva ragione a metterti in guardia. Non sapevi che cosa avresti trovato a terra. In fondo, però, la signora fortuna è parte di questo mestiere.” Guardò il giovane Wright. “Hai saputo guidare il tuo pilota egregiamente e ti sei fidato di lui nel momento peggiore. È una buona evoluzione, Adam, non lasciare che rimanga incompiuta. Ogni missione è un lavoro di squadra e i vostri ingegneri da terra hanno fatto un pessimo lavoro da cui siete riusciti a sopravvivere, secondo il simulatore. Questa io la chiamo una buona squadra.”

****  
  
** **

Iverson passò gli occhi dall’uno all’altro. “Per via dei vostri risultati eccellenti, sorvolerò su quanto è avvenuto immediatamente dopo ma non provate mai più a inscenare un simile dramma adolescenziale nella mia classe.”

****  
  
** **

“Sissignore,” risposero in coro i due cadetti.

****  
  
** **

Iverson si rilassò contro lo schienale della sua poltrona. “Non sarebbe corretto dirlo prima delle prove scritte e del test in aria ma, a meno che i vostri voti non precipitino di colpo, direi che siete gli unici del vostro corso ad avere un posto sicuro nella squadra dei _fighters_.”

****  
  
** **

Quelle parole non ebbero un impatto immediato su Shiro. Dischiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma il Comandante lo precedette.

****  
  
** **

“Fatemi avere risultati poco meno che eccellenti da adesso in poi e mi rimangerò ogni cosa,” concluse. “Coraggio, sparite.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro si alzò dalla poltrona e uscì dalla porta con una serie di movimenti automatici.

****  
  
** **

_Fighter_. Ripeteva la sua mente incredula.

****  
  
** **

Alla fine del suo primo semestre, Shiro aveva già l’opportunità di entrare nella classe dei _fighters_. I cadetti che si diplomavano in quella categoria avevano più possibilità di essere scelti come primi piloti in delle missioni d’esplorazione. Col tempo e tanta pazienza, ovviamente.

****  
  
** **

Ciò non toglieva che fosse sulla strada giusta per raggiungere le stelle.

****  
  
** **

“Congratulazioni…” Disse Adam a voce tanto bassa che Shiro lo guardò confuso.

****  
  
** **

“Eh?”

****  
  
** **

“Congratulazioni,” ripeté l’altro senza guardarlo. “Stai sorridendo come un ebete. Immagino tu sia felice.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro si toccò stupidamente le labbra. “Congratulazioni anche a te,” disse, accennando un sorriso. Forse era l’occasione giusta per chiarire le cose tra loro. “Scusami per averti urlato addosso quel giorno.”

****  
  
** **

Adam scrollò le spalle. “Iverson ci vuole in squadra e questo significa che dovremmo dimenticare e andare avanti.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro annuì e fece un passo verso il compagno di classe. “Sì, lo credo anche-”

****  
  
** **

“Questo non significa che dobbiamo essere _amici_ ,” lo interruppe Adam.

****  
  
** **

Il sorriso sul viso di Shiro morì immediatamente.

****  
  
** **

“Siamo qui per due ragioni diverse,” aggiunse Adam. “Diverse e non conciliabili ma sembra che siamo l’uno per l’altro il mezzo per ottenere ciò che vogliamo, perciò… Ti assicuro che sarà una collaborazione facile.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro reclinò la testa da un lato. “Ma come fai?”

****  
  
** **

Adam fu costretto a guardarlo. “A fare cosa?”

****  
  
** **

“Tutto questo,” disse Shiro. “L’addestramento è a dir poco sfiancante, gli esami sono difficili e i test pratici… Come fai a sopportare tutto questo senza metterci passione?”

****  
  
** **

Adam lo fissò. “Non guardarmi come se fossi io il pazzo tra noi due, Takashi.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa. “Non sei un pazzo, Adam,” replicò. “Sei solo triste.” Fu il primo dei due ad andarsene e finse di non sentire lo sguardo dell’altro che gli perforava la schiena.

****  
  
  
  
** **

“Io non capisco perché ci tieni tanto,” ammise Matt quella sera, nella loro camera.

****  
  
** **

Shiro lanciò uno sguardo al letto vuoto di Adam e scrollò le spalle. “Non è una cosa che riesco a farmi scivolare addosso,” disse, aggiustando il telescopio sul davanzale della finestra. Non c’era stato modo di uscire dall’Accademia in quei primi mesi e Shiro aveva deciso di fare un tentativo da lì, anche con tutte le luci degli edifici accese.

****  
  
** **

Matt sospirò. “Sì, ma perché?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro lo guardò. “Sai perché desidero tanto essere pilota di una missione esplorativa con te come rappresentante della sezione scientifica?”

****  
  
** **

Matt gli rivolse il sorriso smagliante che riservava solo alle ragazze più carine – e che mai lo ricambiavano. “Perché sono fantastico?” Domandò.

****  
  
** **

“Perché i nostri sogni sono compatibili,” rispose Shiro, sollevando gli occhi verso il cielo stellato. “Stando lassù con te, saprei di avere accanto qualcuno che mi capisce. Lo so che non è fondamentale per la riuscita di una missione ma… Condividere qualcosa di grande come un’esplorazione spaziale con qualcuno che non prova neanche metà di quello che senti tu è frustrante. È triste.”

****  
  
** **

Matt sospirò profondamente. “Come recarsi a una festa con qualcuno che non vuole andare. Alla fine, nessuno si diverte. Solo che non stiamo parlando _solo_ di una festa…” Si grattò la testa. “Se è così frustrante per te, perché non chiedi un cambio di co-pilota? Iverson ti avrebbe regalato la luna l’altro giorno! Direi che anche questo potrebbe entrare nella tua lista di record battuti!”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa. “Adam è un co-pilota perfetto,” replicò. “Il mio è solo un capriccio.”

****  
  
** **

Matt storse la bocca in una smorfietta. “Un co-pilota perfetto con capelli altrettanto _perfetti_ ed il fascino degli occhiali,” si tolse i suoi e li guardò con espressione critica. “Perché con me non funziona mai?”

****  
  
** **

Shiro inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che stai dicendo?”

****  
  
** **

“Niente,” ammise Matt, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali. “Ci tieni così tanto a infondere la passione per le stelle in Adam che comincio a pormi domande.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro scosse la testa con un sorrisetto divertito. “Hai tanta fantasia, Matt.” Diede un’occhiata al cielo col suo piccolo telescopio.

****  
  
** **

“No, sono uno scienziato,” replicò il giovane Holt, fissando il profilo dell’amico. “Osservo e tiro conclusioni.”

****  
  
** **

Shiro si accorse del suo sguardo e comprese immediatamente a cosa alludeva.

****  
  
** **

Preferì non dargli corda e continuò a guardare le stelle.


	2. Shiro

  
  
  
_Sì, lo ammetto, fui il primo a spingere Shiro sulla strada per la perdizione. In mia difesa: avevo quattordici anni e non sapevo quello che dicevo. Meglio, lo sapevo ma non avevo ancora fatto mia quella lezione fondamentale che tutti impariamo troppo tardi: quello che diciamo e facciamo ha delle conseguenze.  
Potrei quasi prendermi a mazzate in faccia da solo e biasimarmi per tutto quello che è successo dopo… Non mi è piaciuto arrivare a questa conclusione.  
Però fui sincero! Avevo notato qualcosa tra quei due, non mi sono scomodato a indagare cosa fosse e avrei dovuto farlo, prima di aprire bocca!  
Tuttavia, che mi piaccia ammetterlo ora o meno, quella era la realtà dei fatti: c’era qualcosa tra Shiro e Adam. C’era quella tensione che… Mio malgrado, adesso saprei come interpretare.  
Al tempo, però, eravamo ragazzini e ciò che può sembrare logico ora, era completamente incomprensibile al tempo.  
Era quell’età in cui ogni emozione era totalizzante e Shiro, lo sai, ha sempre sentito più degli altri. Adam, invece, non era abituato.  
Fu in questa atmosfera da equilibrio precario che in qualche modo arrivammo alla fine del nostro primo semestre alla Galaxy Garrison.  
Gli esami scritti non furono una passeggiata, quelli pratici furono un circolo di scommesse.  
I più furbi puntarono su Shiro, quelli amanti dei colpi di scena su Adam.  
In un modo o nell’altro, vinsero entrambe le parti. I risultati finali sarebbero usciti solo all’inizio del secondo semestre, ma tutti noi sapevamo come sarebbe andata a finire. _  
  
  
  
“Non torni in Giappone dai tuoi nonni?” Matt lo scoprì troppo tardi per cambiare i piani all’ultimo minuto. Col senno di poi, concluse che Shiro lo aveva fatto a posta, per non disturbare.  
  
“Non esistono biglietti economici per il Giappone in questo periodo dell’anno,” rispose Shiro con un sorriso, seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto. “Non sono l’unico cadetto che rimane al dormitorio. Ci sono altri studenti che arrivando anche da più lontano e non possono permettersi un viaggio oltreoceano.”  
  
Matt buttò gli ultimi vestiti nel borsone. “I tuoi nonni sarebbero felici di averti a casa, a costo di qualsiasi biglietto.”  
  
“Mi pagano già gli studi qui.”  
  
“Tua madre ti paga gli studi qui e né lei né i tuoi nonni vorrebbero altrimenti.”  
  
Shiro si fece serio. “Quei soldi non servono solo per me. Devono essere anche per loro, per quando non sarò qui e avranno bisogno di una mano.”  
  
Matt chiuse gli occhi e si diede dell’idiota. “Scusa, non volevo…” Si morse la lingua. “La faccenda dell’eredità di tua madre e tutto il resto sono affari tuoi.”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa e provò a tornare a sorridere. “Non fa niente,” disse. Si sforzava davvero a parlare di sua madre con naturalezza, ma ancora faceva male pensare a lei.  
  
No, la storia del biglietto troppo costoso non era solo una scusa, ma l’idea di tornare a casa e di trovare la stanza di sua madre vuota era ciò che lo spingeva a restare alla Garrison più di ogni altra cosa.  
  
“Iverson ha detto che possiamo uscire,” aggiunse Shiro. “Abbiamo un coprifuoco ma potrò andare nel deserto a osservare le stelle come si deve. Col brevetto da cadetto-pilota posso anche prendere una delle hooverbike.”  
  
Matt s’imbronciò. “Bravo!” Esclamò, lasciando cadere il borsone a terra. “Cacciati nei guai in mia assenza e fammi sentire sfortunato per andare in Europa!”  
  
Shiro rise. “Ti divertirai.”  
  
“A videochiamarti? Certo!” Matt si lasciò cadere sul letto dell’amico. “Già lo so cosa succederà: faccio in tempo a mettere piede lontano qui e nel deserto si schianta una nave aliena, con una bella aliena dentro e tu… Tu non fai niente, perché a te le signorine nemmeno piacciono!”  
  
“Non è nemmeno detto che gli alieni siano divisi in maschi e femmine!” Esclamò Shiro tra le risate.  
  
“Nel frattempo, io me ne starò in Italia, con la calda compagnia di una lasagna di nonna,” concluse Matt con voce da funerale. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Adesso che ci penso… Se gli alieni fossero provvisti su ambedue i fronti, io e te come ci dovremmo comportare, di grazia?”  
  
Shiro cercò di calmare le risate prendendo un profondo respiro. “Non per infrangere i tuoi sogni,” disse. “Ma trovare prove di forme di vita aliene è una cosa, testare in prima persona il loro modo di riprodursi è un po’ troppo fantascientifico anche per noi.”  
  
Matt lo guardò scandalizzato. “Perché chiuderci in faccia questa porta? Gli alieni potrebbero essere già tra noi per quel che ne sappiamo… Le orecchie di Oliver sono sospette, non trovi?”  
  
“Matt, Oliver ha solo le orecchie un po’... _Evidenti_.”  
  
“È _Dumbo_!”  
  
“Smettila di prenderlo in giro!”  
  
“Non prendo in giro nessuno, sto parlando con te!” Shiro rivolse all’amico un sorriso malinconico. “Mi mancherai…”  
  
Matt ricambiò l’espressione. “Anche tu.”  
  
La porta della stanza si aprì e Adam entrò. Prese una giacca dal suo armadio e uscì come se gli altri due non ci fossero.  
  
“Lui no!” Urlò Matt alla porta chiusa e sperò che il giovane Wright lo sentisse. “Lui non mi mancherà proprio per niente!”  
  
  
  
 _E così me ne andai.  
Partii per l’Europa con la mia famiglia, facendo promettere a Shiro che ci saremmo sentiti regolarmente , a dispetto della differenza di fuso orario. Ovviamente, eventuali avvistamenti alieni sarebbero dovuti essere immediatamente riportati con tutti i dettagli del caso.  
… E pensare che Shiro ci avrebbe portato un alieno a casa solo sei anni dopo.  
Non fare quella faccia! Devo rendere la cosa divertente perché, di fatto, non lo fu!  
A che punto ero arrivato? Ah, sì, partii per l’Europa con la speranza che in quei ventuno giorni non sarebbe successo niente di memorabile.  
Come avevo predetto, invasione aliena a parte, successe di tutto! _  
  
  
  
Shiro si pentì di non essere partito appena tre giorni dopo la fine delle lezioni. Nessuno del primo anno era rimasto nel dormitorio e lui passava da solo tutta la sua giornata.  
  
Fare amicizia con i cadetti più grandi non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, se questi non l’avessero guardato come cani rabbiosi.  
  
Shiro era più alto dei suoi coetanei ma non _così alto_ e se quegli altri avessero deciso di giocare alla rissa, non sarebbe durato in piedi più di due minuti.  
  
Da quella prima sera nella Sala degli Ufficiali, non aveva più visto il tipo dai capelli rossi e il suo gruppo. Ne era sollevato.  
  
L’Accademia era strana con tutto quel silenzio.  
  
Il loro piano era sempre stato piuttosto tranquillo, ma c’era qualcosa di alieno nell’uscire fuori da quella porta e non trovare nessuno lungo i corridoi.  
  
Per tre giorni, Shiro incontrò altre forme di vita solo nella sala della mensa ed erano esplicitamente ostili, quindi di poca compagnia.  
  
Matt mantenne la parola e chiamò, mandò foto e video. Lo tenne informato su tutti i suoi spostamenti e non si fece problemi a riempirlo di commenti su tutto ciò che vedeva.  
  
Matt non aveva il dono della sintesi ma a Shiro non importava.  
  
Con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, sorreggeva il tablet con una mano sola e si addormentava, mentre il suo migliore amico gli mostrava l’ennesimo monumento storico o paesaggio incantevole nel video-report del giorno.  
  
Shiro copriva il silenzio con tutto quello che aveva ma, alla fine, dovette rendersi conto della cruda realtà: restare lontano da casa non teneva il dolore altrettanto distante.  
  
Le conseguenze della morte di sua madre non erano chiuse nella camera vuota a casa dei nonni, ma erano lì, nel suo cuore. Privato di tutti gli stimoli che la Galaxy Garrison poteva offrire, Shiro si ritrovò da solo con quel dolore e nessuno con cui condividerlo.  
  
Il quarto giorno andò nell’ufficio di Iverson a chiedere il permesso per usare una delle hooverbike e uscire un po’ nel deserto. L’aria aperta gli avrebbe fatto bene e il cielo stellato sarebbe stato un ottimo balsamo per il suo cuore.  
  
Per sua sfortuna, il Comandante non era all’Accademia. “Ha deciso di prendersi una settimana per sè,” lo informò Morrison, il suo assistente. “È quasi un miracolo, non gliel’ho mai visto fare in cinque anni.”  
  
“Capisco,” si limitò a dire Shiro. “Buona serata.”  
  
Se non poteva avere la sua libertà nel deserto, si sarebbe consolato in un altro modo.  
  
L’Accademia poteva apparire come una luna deserta senza i suoi cadetti, ma era solo un’impressione. Shiro aveva passato i momenti più belli della sua infanzia in quelle stanze e sapeva dove rifugiarsi quando aveva voglia di sentirsi a casa.  
  
I laboratori nei sotterranei, quelli dove lui e Matt erano divenuti amici mentre i loro genitori lavoravano insieme, erano blindati e Shiro non poteva fare nulla per accedervi. Tuttavia, vi era un luogo dell’Accademia in cui non andava mai nessuno, un posto in cui venivano conservati i ricordi più importanti per chiunque aveva voglia di fare un viaggio nel passato.  
  
La chiamavano _ala museo_ , era un’attrazione interessante solo per le scolaresche o i turisti in escursione nel deserto. Chi aveva scritto le storie ricordate su quelle pareti e dentro quelle teche di vetro non metteva mai piede lì. Non ne aveva bisogno.  
  
Alcune di quelle storie, Shiro le aveva sentite direttamente da chi le aveva vissute. Ricordava a memoria tutte quelle di sua madre e alcune del signor Holt.  
  
Erano state le sua favole della buonanotte. Attraverso di esse, Shiro si era innamorato delle stelle. Era stato inevitabile. Ce l’aveva nel sangue.  
  
La storia del primo insediamento su Marte avrebbe potuto leggerla facendo una breve ricerca in rete, ma a Shiro serviva qualcosa di più di una foto su di uno schermo. Aveva bisogno di leggere i nomi incisi nei trofei, sulle targhe dorate.  
  
Non accese la luce della sala – non sapeva nemmeno come farlo. Si fece strada con una torcia, prestando poca attenzione a ciò che aveva intorno. Le luci delle teche erano spente, le foto affisse alle pareti erano coperte dal buio.  
  
Shiro procedette con passo sicuro verso la stanza dedicata alle missioni su Marte.  
  
Tooru Shirogane aveva partecipato ad altri progetti ma quello del primo insediamento sul pianeta rosso era stato l’unico a guadagnarsi un posto nella storia della Galaxy Garrison. Matt aveva tristemente ragione: le imprese dei piloti venivano ricordate da tutti come gesta eroiche, mentre la ricerca scientifica era qualcosa di più silenzioso, meno avvincente.  
  
Samuel Holt ricordava Tooru come una stimata collega, una cara amica e una mente brillante, rubata alla ricerca troppo presto. Shiro gli era grato per questo, anche se non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirglielo senza scoppiare a piangere.  
  
Ingoiò a vuoto e puntò la torcia di fronte a sè. Un sorriso triste illuminò il suo giovane volto di una pallida luce. Al centro della parete dedicata alla missione vi era una foto di gruppo.  
  
Tooru Shirogane non era nemmeno al centro della scena ma emetteva una luce che gli altri potevano solo invidiare. Gli sorrideva, i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia morbida, abbandonata sulla spalla.  
  
Shiro le assomigliava? Non ne era certo. I nonni dicevano che aveva ereditato il suo sorriso e lui vedeva gli occhi di lei ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio. Sua madre, però, era stata una donna minuta, dai lineamenti tanto delicati da sembrare un bambola. Sì, Shiro le somigliava ma non era il suo ritratto.  
  
“Ciao, mamma…” Un saluto che aveva un qualcosa di spettrale, ma Shiro sentiva la necessità di parlarle e non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo in Giappone, di fronte alla sua tomba. Preferiva farlo in quella stanza buia, dove era ancora viva attraverso la missione più grande a cui aveva preso parte.  
  
“Mi dispiace, sarei dovuto venire prima.”  
  
 _Anche se tu non sei qui, né da nessuna altra parte_ , pensò tristemente.  
  
“Devo raccontarti un sacco di cose…”  
  
E lo fece. Shiro parlò del suo primo semestre alla Galaxy Garrison, dei record battuti, della prima sera nella Sala degli Ufficiale, di Matt e di Adam… Soprattutto di Adam.  
  
“Non è ancora ufficiale ma dovrei essere entrato nella classe dei _fighters_ ,” concluse con un gran sorriso, eppure sentiva il cuore pesante come un macigno. “C'è l’ho fatta, mamma. Se sarò all’altezza, tra qualche anno uscirò dalla Galaxy Garrison come pilota. A quel punto, basterà aspettare la missione giusta…”  
  
Shiro smise di parlare. C’era molto altro da dire ma il nodo che gli stringeva la gola lo stava soffocando e la consapevolezza di star parlando da solo non era di alcun aiuto.  
  
Strinse gli occhi e chinò la testa. Inspirò profondamente dal naso e ricacciò indietro le lacrime. Non poteva piangere: aveva paura che se avesse cominciato, non avrebbe più smesso.  
  
“Che cosa stai facendo?”  
  
Lo spavento fu tale che il cuore di Shiro saltò un battito.  
  
Si voltò verso il fascio di luce di una seconda torcia, ma dovette immediatamente schermarsi il viso con una mano per non rimanere abbagliato. “Non riesco a vederti!” Esclamò.  
  
Il nuovo arrivato abbassò il braccio e Shiro vide il riflesso di due lenti nella semi-oscurità. Sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. “Adam?”  
  
L’altro si fece più vicino. “Riesci a vedermi?”  
  
No, in realtà era troppo buio, ma il suo nome era l’unico a cui Shiro era riuscito a pensare. Afferrò la torcia e la puntò in direzione dell’altro cadetto.  
  
Adam chiuse gli occhi di colpo e fece un passo indietro. “Adesso sei tu che abbagli me!” Esclamò irritato.  
  
Shiro abbassò il fascio di luce in modo che non lo colpisse in viso. “Che cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
“L’ho chiesto io per primo.”  
  
“No, intendo…” Shiro si umettò le labbra. “Che cosa ci fai _qui_ , alla Galaxy Garrison? I nostri compagni sono tutti tornati a casa!”  
  
“Perché sei nervoso?” Domandò il giovane Wright con voce incolore.  
  
“Perché dormiamo nella stessa camera e mi accorgo che tu sei ancora qui dopo quattro giorni!” Esclamò Shiro.  
  
Adam doveva avere un potere speciale che lo aiutava a evitare le persone. Non era possibile che, circondato da tutto quel silenzio, Shiro non si fosse accorto di qualcun altro che dormiva a meno di un metro da lui.  
  
Adam fece spallucce. “Hai il sonno pesante.”  
  
Shiro non comprese se si trattava di un semplice commento o di un insulto. “Non ti ho mai visto nemmeno in mensa.”  
  
“È aperta per sei ore al giorno. Sono tante. Può capitare di non vedersi.” Fu la giustificazione di Adam.  
  
Shiro non riusciva a capacitarsi. “Perché… Perché sei qui?”  
  
Adam sospirò pazientemente. “L’ho chiesto prima io, Takashi.”  
  
“Io… Io…” Shiro indicò la foto di gruppo con il fascio di luce della sua torcia.  
  
Adam comprese e annuì. “Capisco. Buona notte.”  
  
“Ehi! Aspetta!” Shiro si alzò in piedi tanto velocemente che quasi inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi. “Tu non hai risposto”  
  
L’altro lo guardò senza una reale espressione. “Vengo qui quando ho bisogno d’ispirarmi.”  
  
“Ispirarti?”  
  
“Sì. Ci sono miei parenti più su queste pareti che su quelle della mia casa di famiglia. Questo dovrebbe essere d’ispirazione a qualcuno.”  
  
Shiro non ne era certo – interpretare le inclinazioni della voce di Adam era difficile – ma aveva la netta sensazione che lo stesse dicendo per convincere se stesso.  
  
“Io ho sempre trovato ispirazione in mia madre,” disse Shiro, accennando un sorriso. “Ti capisco…”  
  
“Io no.”  
  
“Prego?”  
  
“Non capisco quello che provi, Takashi,” disse Adam. “A me non succede.” Si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita.  
  
Shiro lo guardò allontanarsi. “Perché sei qui?” Non si rese conto di averlo chiesto ad alta voce fino a che Adam non si voltò.  
  
“Te l’ho già spiegato,” rispose questi.  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Perché sei alla Galaxy Garrison?” Si fece più vicino. “Non si arriva fino a qui senza un sogno!”  
  
Adam sospirò. “Ho già vissuto questa scena, Takashi. L’ho vissuta di fronte all’ufficio di Iverson e non credo di dover aggiungere altro a quello che ho già detto quel giorno.”  
  
“Non sono nessuno per chiederti quello che provi ma-”  
  
“Appunto, non sei nessuno,” lo zittì Adam senza alcuna intonazione. “Buona notte, Takashi.”  
  
Shiro non lo fermò. Rimase a guardare mentre l’oscurità lo inghiottiva, poi un pensiero illuminante lo spinse a camminare.  
  
Adam era furbo ma quella era la peggior battuta in ritirata della storia.  
  
Erano stati così bravi a evitarsi per un intero semestre che il giovane Wright non doveva averci pensato. Lo fece quando il suo compagno di stanza varcò la porta della camera insieme a lui.  
  
Shiro sorrise vittorioso. “Questa volta non puoi evitarmi.”  
  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo, posò la torcia spenta sul comodino e si sedette sul suo letto. Si chinò per slacciarsi le scarpe.  
  
Shiro fu più veloce a liberarsi delle sue e si accomodò sulla trapunta a gambe incrociate, in attesa.  
  
“Non pensare che faremo conversazione,” lo avvertì Adam, chino sulla scarpa sinistra.  
  
“Va bene.” Shiro annuì. “Parlerò solo io.”  
  
Adam chiuse gli occhi e fece appello a tutta la sua pazienza. “A che punto cominci a prendere in considerazione la resa, di solito?”  
  
Shiro sorrise. “Mai.”  
  
Parlò di tutto. Non smise nemmeno quando Adam si coricò fissando con caparbietà il soffitto. Anche Shiro lo fece, ma senza smettere di chiacchierare.  
  
Gli parlò di Matt, delle loro avventure da bambini e di come la Galaxy Garrison era stato il loro parco giochi preferito, prima di divenire il luogo in cui concretizzare i loro sogni.  
  
Sogni, sogni, sogni… E stelle.  
  
Adam avrebbe volentieri dormito, piuttosto che ascoltare tutte quelle sciocchezze, ma Shiro non ne voleva sapere di stare zitto.  
  
“Mia madre penso che avrebbe preferito vedermi più portato per la ricerca scientifica,” raccontò. “Credo che sognasse un rapporto con me come quello che hanno Matt e suo padre. Il maestro e l’apprendista. Non me lo ha mai fatto pesare, però. Vedeva che ero troppo innamorato del cielo per rimanere con la testa china su di un microscopio…”  
  
Cadde il silenzio. Adam sollevò la testa per controllare se lo scocciatore si era finalmente addormentato. Gli andò male: gli occhi grigi di Shiro erano ancora aperti e svegli, stava solo guardando qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.  
  
“Ehi…” Lo richiamò.  
  
Shiro reclinò la testa per poterlo guardare. “Oh, scusami mi ero incantato a guardare le stelle.”  
  
Adam lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra: senza occhiali non vedeva un granché. “Quindi non è stata tua madre?”  
  
“A fare cosa?”  
  
“A spingerti a venire qui.”  
  
“Beh… Sicuramente mi ha influenzato ma… Le stelle ci sono sempre state. Le sue storie mi hanno fatto conoscere questo mondo ma farne parte è stata una mia scelta.” Shiro si fece serio e provò a dare voce a un dubbio che si portava dentro da un po’. “Tu non sei qui perché lo desideri, Adam?”  
  
Il giovane Wright rispose con un’altra domanda. “Quindi non vuoi fare il pilota per attirare lo sguardo di tuo padre?”  
  
Qualcosa si spense negli occhi di Shiro. “Io non conosco mio padre.”  
  
Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Però sai chi è. Sai che è un pilota decorato e che è ancora in servizio.”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa e rivolse lo sguardo alle stelle. “Conoscere un nome non significa conoscere la persona a cui appartiene,” disse con voce calma, ma stranamente atona.  
  
Adam comprese che stava cercando di trattenere qualcosa. “Pensavo fossi qui per questo,” ammise e si coricò in modo da dare le spalle al compagno di stanza.  
  
Shiro, però, aveva ancora qualcosa da dire. “Allora è per questo che sei qui,” concluse. “Stai seguendo la strada di qualcun altro. Non è così, Adam?”  
  
Il giovane Wright non rispose.  
  
  
  
Nessuno dei due dormì quella notte.  
  
  
  
Dal giorno successivo, ignorarsi fu più difficile. Qualcosa si spezzò nell’equilibrio che era riuscito a tenerli lontani l’uno dall’altro per tutto quel tempo. Di colpo, presero ad incrociarsi nei corridoi, nella sala mensa. Capitava anche che si sfiorassero mentre si muovevano tra le quattro mura della loro camera condivisa.  
  
Eppure, non parlavano.  
  
Nel tentare di farsi più vicino ad Adam, Shiro aveva ottenuto solo di risvegliare i demoni di entrambi.  
  
In un modo o nell’altro, arrivarono al decimo giorno restando ognuno nel proprio angolo.  
  
Adam leggeva un libro seduto sul suo letto, Shiro guardava tutto quello che Matt gli inviava dall’Europa e fingevano reciprocamente che l’altro non esistesse.  
  
  
  
Ancora una volta, fu il destino a mettersi di mezzo.  
  
  
  
La sera dell’undicesimo giorno, Shiro uscì dalla sala mensa con particolare urgenza. Uno del terzo anno aveva vomitato tutto quello che aveva mangiato dal giorno in cui era nato sul pavimento, in mezzo alla stanza.  
  
Finire di cenare era stato impossibile.  
  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono sul suo piano del dormitorio, aveva ancora quel terribile odore sotto il naso. La cosa strana era che pareva farsi più forte man mano che si avvicinava alla sua stanza.  
  
Non appena passò la tessera sullo scanner e la porta si aprì, un rumore disgustoso lo fece congelare sulla soglia. Con gli occhi sgranati adocchiò la porta del bagno e notò che era aperta.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Per un attimo sperò di aver avuto un’allucinazione dovuta all’eccesso di schifo, ma l’odore era impossibile da ignorare.  
  
Sentì che altro materiale gastrointestinale veniva rigettato nel water e strinse gli occhi. “No, no, no…” Mormorò, scuotendo la testa.  
  
Se Matt fosse stato lì, gli avrebbe urlato di correre via a gambe levate e di accamparsi sul tetto per un paio di notti. Shiro, però, non scappava. Non era nella sua natura ed era un dettaglio che il giovane Holt aveva definito _difetto genetico di autoconservazione_.  
  
Se Adam lo aveva sentito arrivare, non aveva fatto nulla per dimostrarlo.  
  
Shiro sospirò e fece un passo in avanti. “Adam?”  
  
“Va via…” Bofonchiò l’altro con voce strozzata, prima che un altro conato di vomito avesse la meglio.  
  
Shiro aspettò che finisse e lo udì tirare lo sciacquone. “Posso entrare?”  
  
“È solo un’indigestione,” disse il giovane Wright. “Passerà…”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa, sebbene l’altro non potesse vederlo. “È un virus,” replicò. “Uno del terzo anno ha vomitato in sala mensa mezz’ora fa.”  
  
Adam tossì ma Shiro non udì altri rumori raccapriccianti: l’attacco di vomito doveva essere finito per il momento. Non aspettò che l’altro gli concedesse il permesso di entrare – anche perché dubitava sarebbe mai arrivato.  
  
Shiro premette la mano contro la porta e la spalancò del tutto. Adam era in piedi, chino sul water e la camicia che aveva addosso gli aderiva alla schiena come una seconda pelle a causa del sudore.  
  
Doveva stare così da un po’. Gli occhiali erano stati abbandonati dentro al lavandino e Shiro pensò che doveva averli lanciati un istante prima che il primo conato lo sopraffacesse.  
  
“Se non vuoi andartene, chiudi la porta e lasciami in pace,” ringhiò Adam, un braccio appoggiato al muro piastrellato e il respiro affaticato.  
  
“Sei pallido,” notò Shiro. “Stai molto male. Devi averlo preso in forma violenta.” Fece un passo in avanti.  
  
“Non ti avvicinare!” Sbraitò Adam.  
  
Shiro non si mosse. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva perdere il controllo in quel modo. Ci voleva di più per spaventarlo. “Riesci a farti una doccia?”  
  
Adam sollevò il viso stanco su di lui, i capelli castani gli ricaddero sugli occhi. “Cosa?”  
  
“Fatti una doccia e mettiti a letto.” Disse Shiro, uscendo dal bagno. “Dovremmo avere ancora qualche minuto prima del prossimo attacco di vomito.”  
  
“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!” Esclamò Adam, stridulo, patetico.  
  
Troppo tardi: Shiro era già uscito.  
  
  
  
Scusami se rido ma avrei voluto vederlo.  
  
Adam Wright costretto a letto per un virus intestinale e Shiro nel ruolo della sua infermiera. Deve essere stato così umiliante per lui!  
  
Ma _davvero_ così umiliante!  
  
Uno spettacolo! Se solo avessi potuto vederlo…  
  
Non il vomito e tutto lo schifo, eh! Solo la faccia da stronzo di Adam mentre si rendeva conto di non poter fare altro che dipendere dall’aiuto di Shiro.  
  
Non lo conoscevamo Adam. Non sapevamo del suo problematico rapporto con qualsiasi cosa potesse passare per debolezza. Era una maniaco del controllo e quella era tra le situazioni ordinarie più incontrollabili in cui si potesse ritrovare.  
  
Penso che capirai se dico che Shiro era l’unico con la pazienza necessaria a poterlo capire.  
  
  
  
Steso sopra le coperte del suo letto, Adam lo guardava come se la sua sola presenza fosse un fastidio. Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo ed estrasse dalle tasche della felpa ciò che aveva recuperato dall’infermeria.  
  
Non appena vide le ampolle e la siringa, Adam saltò a sedere. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
  
“È _metoclopramide_ ,” spiegò Shiro con un sorriso rilassato, mentre afferrava la siringa e una delle ampolle. “Serve a-”  
  
“Lo so a cosa serve,” lo interruppe Adam, poi strinse le labbra e si premette una mano contro lo stomaco.  
  
“L’infermiera mi ha detto che non posso sommistrartelo per bocca o finirai per vomitare di nuovo,” spiegò Shiro, preparando l’iniezione. “ Con questo la nausea e le fitte all’addome dovrebbero passare. Se riesci a superare la notte senza vomitare più, domani potremo provare a farti prendere qualcosa di caldo.”  
  
Adam premette le spalle contro l’angolo del muro. “Non ti avvicinare a me con quella cosa.”  
  
“È solo una siringa,” disse Shiro con un sorriso rassicurante. “Non ti faccio male, promesso.”  
  
Alle orecchie di Adam, quella promessa suonava piuttosto inquietante. “Non ho paura della siringa!”  
  
Shiro inarcò le sopracciglia. “Hai paura di me?”  
  
“Non mi pare che tu abbia una qualifica medica di qualche tipo!”  
  
“Adam, io e Matt siamo cresciuti imparando a fare queste cose!”  
  
Ora il giovane Wright era seriamente inquietato. “Tu non mi tocchi,” disse con gelida fermezza.  
  
Shiro sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ho esperienza,” insistette. “Quando i miei nonni erano fuori e l’infermiera non era di servizio, badavo io a mia madre. Se avesse avuto un attacco, non avrei potuto permettermi di avere paura di farle un'iniezione.”  
  
Lo raccontò con tranquillità, quasi fosse una cosa successa un milione di anni prima e non solo l’inverno precedente. Shiro finse di non accorgersi della sorpresa negli occhi di Adam, ma fu grato di vederlo avvicinarsi al bordo del letto e tendergli il braccio. Gli venne da ridere. “Non è un’iniezione che si fa lì.” Lo informò con candore, lasciando trasparire una leggera inclinazione crudele.  
  
Gli occhi scuri di Adam si fecero enormi ma non obiettò. Mentre storceva la bocca in una smorfia e le sue guance riprendevano improvvisamente colore, si distese sull’addome e affondò il viso nel cuscino.  
  
“Non tentare di soffocarti,” disse Shiro divertito.  
  
“Stai zitto,” fu la replica dell’altro, mentre allungava una mano per abbassare l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta. Scoprì solo il necessario e Shiro rise a bassa voce.  
  
Adam strinse gli occhi e ingoiò il boccone amaro dell’umiliazione.  
  
Shiro fu di parola e non gli fece troppo male. “Ecco fatto!” Disse allegramente.  
  
Adam lo sentì allontanarsi dal suo letto e si aggiustò i pantaloni alla male e peggio. Non si spostò dalla posizione in cui era. Si sentiva terribilmente stanco.  
  
“Cerca di dormire,” disse Shiro, da qualche parte.  
  
Furono le ultime parole che Adam udì.  
  
  
  
Quando si svegliò, fuori era ancora buio e in bocca aveva un saporaccio che gli ricordò il motivo per cui si sentiva da schifo.  
  
Si alzò dal letto e arrivò al bagno camminando come se fosse su di una nave in mezzo ad una tempesta. Si lavò i denti tre volte, prima di ritenersi soddisfatto.  
  
Quando tornò in camera, due occhi giri lo guardavano dal letto sotto la finestra. “Stai bene?” Domandò Shiro con voce assonnata.  
  
Adam annuì, anche se credeva si sarebbe sentito meglio sotto un treno in corsa. “Ti ho svegliato?”  
  
Shiro si stiracchiò e scosse la testa. “Stavo in allerta.”  
  
“Per me?”  
  
“Se ti fossi sentito male di nuovo.”  
  
Adam sentì lo stomaco comprimersi per una ragione che non aveva nulla a che fare con il virus. Sentì di nuovo dell’amaro in bocca ma anche quello era solo psicologico. “Dormi. Tutta questa premura non è necessaria,” tornò a coricarsi in modo da dare le spalle al compagno di stanza.  
  
Shiro non disse altro, ma Adam restò sveglio per un po’ ad aspettare che parlasse. Quando si rese conto che non l’avrebbe fatto, fu lui a spezzare il silenzio. “Che cosa aveva tua madre?”  
  
Shiro lanciò una breve occhiata alla sua schiena, poi tornò a rivolgere gli occhi alle stelle. “Una malattia degenerativa dei motoneuroni.”  
  
Adam chiuse gli occhi per un istante. “Ho sentito mio padre parlarne, ma… Non è accaduto molto tempo fa, giusto?”  
  
“Lo scorso inverno.”  
  
“È durata molto?” Adam non aveva il diritto di porre tutte quelle domande, ma Shiro continuò a rispondere educatamente.  
  
“Più di quello che avevano predetto,” raccontò. “Mamma era forte. Lo è stata fino alla fine. È riuscita a sorridermi fino all’ultimo giorno, sai? È l’ultimo ricordo che ho di lei.”  
  
Adam non seppe come rispondere a quella confidenza. “Odio tornare a casa,” disse senza pensare. “Odio starmene con i miei familiari. Non ho un bel rapporto con mio padre.”  
  
Gli angoli della bocca di Shiro si sollevarono un poco. “È per lui che sei qui?”  
  
“Sono qui perché sono un Wright,” rispose Adam, distendendosi sulla schiena. “Lo spazio è l’unica ragione per cui sono al mondo. Sarebbe pura follia pensarla diversamente.”  
  
“E qual è il tuo sogno?” Domandò Shiro. “Il tuo vero sogno, intendo.”  
  
Adam sorrise con amarezza al soffitto. “Non ce l’ho,” rispose. “Non ho sprecato energie in qualcosa che non sarei mai riuscito a raggiungere. Se il mio destino era la Galaxy Garrison, ho scelto di essere il migliore per quel che potevo e ci sono andato vicino.”  
  
Shiro si sentì in colpa. “Mi dispiace…”  
  
“Non farlo,” disse Adam con fermezza. “Non chiedere scusa per essere migliore di altri. Al tuo posto, loro non esisterebbero a schiacciarti. Se puoi essere grande, sii grande e basta.”  
  
Shiro esaminò quelle parole con attenzione e nella loro determinazione vi trovò la fonte della solitudine di Adam, un ragazzo a cui non era permesso sognare.  
  
“A me non importa,” aggiunse il giovane Wright. “A rigor di logica, tu sei un genio in quello che fai e cercare di duellare contro di te è solo una perdita di tempo ed energie. Non ho la tua passione. È più che legittimo che tu sia migliore di me.”  
  
Shiro ne fu sorpreso. “Tuo padre non ti farà problemi?”  
  
“Sono l’unico cadetto che può co-pilotare con il nuovo _ragazzo d’oro_ della Garrison Galaxy. Che cosa può aver mai da ridire?”  
  
Shiro si rigirò tra le lenzuola per guardarlo. “Io non sono il ragazzo d’oro della Galaxy Garrison,” obiettò.  
  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quando sei ingenuo, Takashi.” Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. “Ora vedi di dormire. Non morirò nel sonno se abbassi la guardia.”  
  
Nonostante l’acidità di quelle parole, Shiro sorrise. “Buona notte, Adam.”  
  
Per la prima volta da quando le loro strade si erano incrociate, erano riusciti finalmente a parlare.  
  
  
  
 _Lo so cosa stai pensando: niente di che!  
Invece, no! Perché la storia inizia a farsi interessante solo ora.  
Pensavi che il virus intestinale fosse la grande svolta? Bene, ti sbagliavi.  
La svolta arrivò poco dopo, non fu bella e, naturalmente, avvenne in mia assenza! _  
  
  
  
“Come sarebbe a dire che non tornerai per l’inizio delle lezioni?”  
  
Adam sollevò la testa dal suo tablet appena in tempo per vedere Shiro entrare nella loro camera bagnato come un pulcino, il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio.  
  
Adam non sapeva con esattezza con quanta frequenza pioveva in quel deserto, ma Shiro aveva scelto proprio uno di quei giorni per decidersi a provare una delle hooverbike dell’Accademia.  
  
Se non fosse stato per la pozzanghera che stava creando di fronte alla porta del bagno, Adam avrebbe anche potuto ridere di quella disavventura del compagno di stanza.  
  
“Una bufera ha bloccato tutti gli aerei per la tratta oltreoceano?” Domandò Shiro nel ricevitore con espressione delusa. “I risultati escono domani… Certo che ti terrò informato. Avrei solo voluto vederli con te.”  
  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo: Shirogane, Holt e la loro strampalata amicizia. Cercò di concentrarsi sulla slide sotto i suoi occhi, ma Shiro non si era ancora deciso a togliersi i vestiti bagnati e quella ai suoi piedi non era più una pozzanghera, ma un _bene naturale nazionale._  
  
Adam sospirò annoiato e cominciò a far schioccare le dita in aria per attirare l’attenzione dell’altro.  
  
Shiro lo guardò con espressione interrogativa e il giovane Wright indicò il disastro ai suoi piedi. Resosi conto del danno, Shiro gli chiese scusa in silenzio, mentre Holt continuava a urlare dall’altro capo della linea.  
  
“Aspetta solo un secondo, Matt.” Shiro appoggiò il cellulare sulla scrivania del compagno di stanza assente ed attivò il viva voce.  
  
“... Voglio sapere tutto quello che succede nei minimi dettagli!” La voce agitata di Matthew Holt interruppe definitivamente la pace di cui Adam aveva goduto fino a quel momento. Spense il tablet è decise di attendere che quei due idioti interrompessero la comunicazione.  
  
“Lo sai che ti racconto tutto, Matt,” disse Shiro, cominciando a slacciarsi gli stivali.  
  
“Sì, ma non lo fai con lo stesso impegno con cui lo faccio io!” Si lamentò Holt. “Dimmelo che ti stai divertendo anche senza di me, non mi offendo mica!” Aggiunse con un tono di voce che suggeriva il contrario delle sue parole.  
  
Adam si massaggiò la fronte stancamente.  
  
Shiro rise. “Smettila, lo sai che non è vero!” Si liberò della felpa bagnata e della t-shirt sottostante in un singolo movimento, come se Adam non fosse lì e non lo stesse guardando.  
  
Il giovane Wright, però, era lì e i suoi occhi non avevano molto altro su cui posarsi.  
  
“Tu cerca di tornare il primo possibile e allora torneremo a divertirci insieme,” aggiunse Shiro, continuando a spogliarsi come se fosse il solo nella stanza.  
  
Adam rimase in silenzio.  
  
“Tu mi nascondi qualcosa,” disse Holt sospettoso. Adam sarebbe voluto intervenire per dire che, sì, il suo migliore amico stava improvvisando uno spogliarello completamente bagnato di fronte al suo co-pilota e non stava dicendo una parola a riguardo.  
  
Con ingenuità incalcolabile, Shiro si liberò dei pantaloni, come se l’intimo umido che gli aderiva addosso potesse ancora essere considerato un indumento coprente. Ah, sì, c’erano da considerare anche gli occhiali da motociclista che aveva ancora sopra la testa.  
  
“Ora devo andare, Matt,” disse Shiro, riprendendo in mano il cellulare. “Sono rientrato da un giro in hooverbike e mi ha sorpreso una tempesta, quindi…” Disattivò il vivavoce e si portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio. “Saluta la tua famiglia da parte mia e rilassati. La Garrison non fugge, tranquillo… Ciao.” Riagganciò e lanciò il cellulare verso il suo letto.  
  
Solo allora, Shiro si accorse che Adam lo fissava. “Che c’è?”  
  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “Ti guardo.” Disse atono.  
  
Shiro abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e si rese conto solo in quel momento dello stato in cui versava. Avvampò. “Che diavolo…” Imprecò tra i denti, sollevando i vestiti bagnati da terra per schermarsi come poteva.  
  
Adam non ebbe alcuna reazione. “Non sei una ragazzina,” lo rassicurò.  
  
“Ho i boxer bianchi!” Esclamò Shiro.  
  
“Sì e ora so che sei decisamente moro anche lì sotto.” Concluse Adam con la stessa voce apatica.  
  
Shiro aprì e chiuse la bocca come un pesce fuor d’acqua. “Perché non ti sei voltato dall’altra parte?”  
  
“Perché non hai niente che io non ho,” disse Adam. “Non m’imbarazzo mica.”  
  
“Io sì!” Shiro entrò in bagno, sbattendo la porta.  
  
“Togliti gli occhiali dalla testa, prima di entrare nella doccia!” Esclamò. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono pericolosamente.  
  
Non appena se ne accorse, Adam scosse la testa e recuperò il suo tablet.  
  
  
  
I risultati dei test uscirono prima del ritorno di Matt.  
  
Non ci fu nessun colpo di scena. Il nome di Shiro figurava primo nella lista dei nuovi _fighters_ è quello di Adam per secondo.  
  
Il giovane Wright nemmeno si disturbò a farsi strada tra la piccola folla che si era radunata nell’ingresso, sotto le bacheche: Shiro stava facendo quella fatica per lui e per il povero Holt.  
  
“Matt sei arrivato primo nell’esame di analisi!” Esclamò quello che era ufficialmente il nuovo ragazzo d’oro della Garrison, riemergendo dal gruppo isterico di cadetti.  
  
Adam lo aspettava vicino agli ascensori, pronto a darsi alla fuga e a evitare qualsiasi contatto umano all’infuori che col suo compagno di stanza.  
  
“Sì, io e Adam siamo nei _fighters_!” Esclamò Shiro nel ricevitore sollevando il pollice in direzione del giovane Wright con un gran sorriso. “Che significa che vuoi una foto? Matt c’è tutta l’Accademia di fronte a quelle bacheche, sono appena riuscito a liberarmi.”  
  
In attesa che il piccolo dramma tra i due amici avesse fine, Adam chiamò l’ascensore. Non appena le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, Shiro salì con lui.  
  
“Tornerai il prossimo week end? È una buona notizia. Potremmo festeggiare allora. Iverson mi ha concesso l’accesso al garage e possiamo prendere una hooverbike e…”  
  
Shiro parlava allegramente, gli occhi grigi luminosi come due stelle. Adam non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo. Non lo invidiava, non desiderava il suo successo. Era solo bello da guardare con tutta la sua passione e la sua felicità.  
  
“Sì, lo so che il mio compleanno è domani. Tranquillo, non lo passerò da solo,” disse Shiro. “C’è Adam qui. No, non festeggerò senza di te, promesso. No, non ti sto nascondendo nulla.”  
  
Adam ignorò il resto del battibecco per registrare l’unica informazione degna di nota che aveva carpito da quella conversazione.  
  
“Sei nato il 28 febbraio?” Domandò, quando l’altro riagganciò.  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Sono nato in un anno bisestile. Il mio compleanno capita una volta ogni quattro anni.”  
  
L’angolo destro della bocca di Adam si sollevò. “Sei nato il 29 febbraio?” Pensò che gli si addiceva.  
  
Perché mai Takashi Shirogane avrebbe dovuto avere un compleanno come tutti gli altri? Era ovvio che si distinguesse anche per quello.  
  
“Stai sorridendo?” Domandò Shiro, piacevolmente sorpreso.  
  
Adam scosse la testa è tornò a fissare le porte dell’ascensore. “Non ti sto prendendo in giro.”  
  
“Puoi prendermi in giro quanti vuoi, se ti fa sorridere!” Shiro lo disse senza pensare e le sue guance divennero rosse non appena gli occhi confusi dell’altro incrociarono i suoi. “Scusami…” Aggiunse, abbassando il viso.  
  
“Perché ti scusi ora?” Domandò Adam.  
  
Shiro si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Niente…”  
  
L’altro non insistette e la conversazione non venne più ripresa.  
  
  
  
Shiro passò il resto del pomeriggio a parlare via Skype con i suoi nonni e informarli dei risultati degli esami. Adam rimase steso sul suo letto con il tablet in mano a leggere tutto ciò che la rete gli proponeva senza particolare interesse.  
  
Suo padre doveva aver già chiamato Iverson in persona per sapere i risultati dei test e non doveva scomodarsi per informare nessun altro. Sentire Shiro parlare in giapponese fu l’unico evento davvero interessante della giornata. La sua voce suonava diversa e Adam si ritrovò ad ascoltare gran parte della conversazione tra lui e la sua famiglia senza capirne assolutamente nulla.  
  
Era una lingua piacevole o forse era il modo in cui Shiro parlava a renderla tale. Non lo sapeva e decise di non pensarci oltre.  
  
Non appena la comunicazione con i suoi nonni si concluse, Shiro spense il tablet e prese un respiro profondo, come se dovesse lasciare andare la tensione.  
  
Adam se ne accorse. “Tutto bene a casa?”  
  
Shiro gli sorrise e annuì. “Mi hanno fatto promettere di tornare quest’estate.”  
  
“Dovrai farlo per forza, il dormitorio chiuderà.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Pensavo avessi un buon rapporto con i tuoi nonni.”  
  
“Ce l’ho…” Shiro scese dal letto e sollevò il suo telescopio tra le braccia. “Ho un problema con le stanze vuote.”  
  
Adam intuì che si trattava di sua madre e non chiese altro. Quando lo vide prendere la via della porta, però, inarcò le sopracciglia. “Dove stai andando?”  
  
“Vado sul tetto a guardare le stelle,” rispose Shiro.  
  
“Perché non le guardi qui come al solito?” Domandò Adam. Non si conoscevano ancora abbastanza perché potesse leggere negli occhi di Shiro le sue emozioni e comprendere che aveva bisogno di restare un po’ da solo.  
  
“Prendo un po’ d’aria.” Fu la scusa.  
  
Adam l’accettò con una scrollata di spalle.  
  
  
  
L’aria della sera era fredda nel deserto ma Shiro non si perse d’animo, si strinse nella felpa e sollevò il cappuccio. Parlare con i suoi nonni lo aveva toccato più di quanto si era aspettato e sapeva che solo le stelle sarebbero riuscite a calmarlo un po’.  
  
Sarebbe stato pronto a tornare a casa per l’estate e ad affrontare l’assenza di sua madre, ma non voleva ancora pensarci.  
  
Se Matt fosse stato lì ne avrebbe parlato con lui, ma non voleva disturbare Adam con il suo caos emotivo. Aveva già il suo bel da fare con il proprio.  
  
Shiro sistemò il cannocchiale vicino al parapetto. Rimase deluso immediatamente: il cielo si stava coprendo di nuvole.  
  
Sospirò frustrato. “In questa zona pioverà tre volte l’anno e tutte e tre devono accadere mentre io non ho un tetto sopra la testa?” Si lamentò, sebbene sapesse che fosse inutile.  
  
Nella speranza che fosse solo una nuvola passeggera, provò a spostarsi in un altro punto. Non trovò più fortuna.  
  
Chinò la testa con un verso frustrato.  
  
La porta di accesso al tetto si aprì.  
  
“Niente da fare, Adam.” Disse Shiro, convinto che il compagno di stanza lo avesse seguito. “Le stelle non sono dalla mia parte questa sera.”  
  
“Hai proprio ragione, _ragazzo d’oro_.” Rispose una voce che Shiro non conosceva.  
  
Il pugno del nuovo arrivato lo colpì prima che potesse guardarlo in faccia.  
  
  
  
Fu il rombare di un tuono in lontananza a distrarre Adam dalla sua lettura. Lo interpretò come il segnale che Shiro sarebbe presto tornato.  
  
Passarono almeno dieci minuti prima che un altro tuono, più vicino, spezzasse il silenzio. Shiro doveva essere per forza sulla via del ritorno, non era possibile che non si fosse accorto che stava per piovere di nuovo.  
  
Quando le prime gocce di pioggia cominciarono a picchiettare contro il vetro della finestra, Adam lasciò cadere il tablet sul letto.  
  
“Dannazione, Takashi…” Sibilò, alzandosi dal letto.  
  
  
  
Ti devo confessare una cosa: non so come sarebbe finita se Adam non fosse stato lì… Se non avesse fatto l’impiccione e fosse salito sul tetto dormitorio. Davvero… Non lo so.  
  
Il tipo dai capelli rossi era ubriaco e così i suoi amici.  
  
Non si sarebbero fermati.  
  
No, non erano abbastanza lucidi per sapere quando fermarsi.   
  
  
  
Quando Adam aprì la porta di accesso al tetto, stava piovendo tanto che i suoi occhiali divennero inutili in meno di un istante. “Takashi!” Chiamò, cercando di asciugare le lenti con l’orlo della maglietta. “Takashi! Hai qualche problema a capire quando comincia a piove-”  
  
Le parole gli morirono in gola non appena inforcò di nuovo gli occhiali.  
  
Non reagì immediatamente.  
  
Shiro era raggomitolato a terra, il viso coperto di sangue, contorto in maschera di dolore.  
  
Intorno a lui ve ne erano tre e se la ridevano di gusto. Adam, però, vide solo quello con i capelli rossi e la bottiglia rotta in mano. I frammenti erano a terra, vicino alla testa di Shiro.  
  
Non lo avevano visto arrivare ma non si fermò a ragionare su come sfruttare al meglio quel vantaggio. Come mosso da una volontà altra, Adam si fece avanti, sotto la pioggia.  
  
Il rosso si accorse di lui solo quando fu ad un paio di metri di distanza. Probabilmente nemmeno lo riconobbe, ma ebbe l’ardire di rivolgergli un sorriso sghembo. “Ehi, tu sei-”  
  
Adam lo colpì sul naso con tutta la forza del suo braccio. Il tipo dai capelli rossi cadde all’indietro, il collo della bottiglia gli sfuggì di mano e finì in mille pezzi sul pavimento.  
  
Come due codardi, gli altri non ebbero il coraggio di far alcunchè in difesa del loro leader.  
  
Adam s’inginocchiò a terra e afferrò Shiro per le spalle. “Takashi,” chiamò.  
  
L’altro riuscì a sollevarsi sui gomiti e il giovane Wright lo prese come un buon segno.  
  
“Adam…”  
  
“Sono qui, ti aiuto io.”  
  
Il rosso cominciò a lanciare calci in aria. “Mi ha rotto il naso!” Sbraitò con voce nasale. “Mi ha rotto il naso, il pezzo di merda!”  
  
I suoi due amici si avvicinarono a lui senza sapere cosa fare.  
  
Adam si passò il braccio di Shiro intorno alle spalle e lo tirò in piedi quasi di peso. “Andiamocene di qui…”  
  
  
  
Alla fine, il rapporto medico non fu serio come Adam aveva temuto.  
  
“Hai avuto i riflessi pronti,” disse la dottoressa di turno, controllando che la medicazione sotto la frangia scura di Shiro fosse ben pulita. “Hai uno zigomo gonfio ma sei riuscito a parare il colpo della bottiglia con la mano, vero?”  
  
Seduto sul letto dell’infermeria, Shiro annuì. Una volta ripulito il viso dal sangue, il suo aspetto non si era rivelato poi così terribile. Lo zigomo leso si sarebbe sgonfiato in fretta ma l’ematoma avrebbe impiegato un paio di settimane a riassorbirsi.  
  
La dottoressa prese la mano sinistra di Shiro ed esaminò le fasciature. “Appena ti ho visto, ho pensato avessi la testa fracassata,” ammise. “Il taglio che hai sulla fronte ha sanguinato parecchio ma non è molto profondo. Resterà la cicatrice ma è tanto vicina all’attaccatura dei capelli che non si vedrà.”  
  
Shiro annuì di nuovo.  
  
“Dei tagli alla mano si possono rimediare,” aggiunse il medico. “Se ti fossero finite delle schegge negli occhi…” Scosse la testa e forzò un sorriso. “Non è successo,” concluse. “Tra due settimane, torna e toglieremo i punti dalla fronte. I tagli alla mano spariranno da soli.”  
  
Ancora un cenno del capo da parte di Shiro.  
  
Adam si chiese se aveva perso il dono della parola. Al contrario, Iverson non aveva fatto altro che borbottare a bassa voce per tutto il tempo. Adam aveva l’impressione che avesse un gran bisogno di sbraitare contro qualcuno ma si stesse trattenendo.  
  
Quando la dottoressa parlò di nuovo, fu al giovane Wright che si rivolse. “L’altro ha il naso rotto.”  
  
Adam strinse il pugno destro e lo nascose discretamente dietro la schiena. Sentiva gli occhi di Iverson su di sé e sapeva che attendeva una spiegazione. Non aveva una giustificazione da dare: aveva visto Shiro a terra e prima di portarlo via, si era concesso il privilegio di spaccare la faccia a chi lo aveva ridotto in quello stato.  
  
Doveva chiedere scusa? Non lo avrebbe fatto.  
  
Questo gli sarebbe costato il posto alla Garrison? Probabilmente.  
  
“Sono stato io!” Intervenne Shiro. Fu la prima volta che pronunciò parola dall’aggressione. “Ho lanciato un pugno alla cieca per difendermi. Non credevo di avergli rotto il naso.”  
  
Se la dottoressa gli credette sulla parola, Iverson gli rivolse un’occhiata sospettosa. “Mentire ti fa finire subito dalla parte del torto, Takashi.”  
  
“È la verità, Comandante,” disse Shiro senza esitare. “Glielo giuro sul mio onore.”  
  
Adam fissò il suo profilo attraverso le lenti ancora bagnate degli occhiali. Iverson si bevve quella bugia con uno sbuffo. “Non fare il drammatico, adesso,” disse stancamente. “Quei tre ti hanno aggredito senza ragione e lo hanno fatto sotto l’effetto di alcol introdotto nell’Accademia senza permesso. Nulla può salvarli dall’espulsione.”  
  
L’espressione di Adam non cambiò di una virgola ma esultò in silenzio.  
  
Iverson puntò l’indice verso i due cadetti. “Restate qui,” ordinò. “Tutti e due. Tornerò da voi tra poco. Dottoressa, mi scusi, ho bisogno di lei per il rapporto.”  
  
La donna annuì. “Certamente, Comandante.”  
  
Uscirono entrambi dalla piccola stanza e gran parte della tensione sparì con loro.  
  
Fu Shiro a interrompere il silenzio per primo. “Ehi…” Sorrideva.  
  
Adam non sapeva da dove gli veniva la voglia di farlo. “Stai bene?” Domandò. “Ti ha colpito da qualche altra parte?”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Non ne ha avuto il tempo, grazie a te.”  
  
Adam adocchiò la porta chiusa e si sedette sul letto. “Parla piano o il tuo tentativo di tirarmi fuori dai guai andrà in fumo.”  
  
Shiro reclinò la testa da un lato. “Fammi vedere la mano.”  
  
Adam non gliela mostrò ma non si ritrasse quando Shiro la prese tra le sue. C’era una lieve abrasione sulle nocche. “Ti fa male?” Domandò.  
  
“Passerà.”  
  
Nonostante la rassicurazione, Shiro non lo lasciò andare. “Grazie per avermi protetto.”  
  
“Dovere.” Fu la risposta incolore di Adam.  
  
“No, non lo era,” obiettò Shiro. “Non sei responsabile per me. Potevi lasciar perdere.”  
  
Adam lo guardò. “Sei il mio pilota. Sarò sempre responsabile per te. Se non ci prendiamo cura l’uno dell’altro quaggiù, non sopravviveremo mai lassù.”  
  
Shiro lo guardò sorpreso. “Un altro insegnamento di tuo padre?”  
  
“No.” Adam lo guardò. “Questo è tuo.” Tenne lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non sarebbe riuscito a fare altrimenti.  
  
Non poteva guardare Shiro negli occhi, rendersi conto che contenevano tutte le stelle che aveva sempre ignorato e mantenere un’espressione vuota.  
  
Shiro faticò a trovare qualcosa da dire. “Eccola…” Disse, infine. “L’hai trovata.”  
  
Adam non lo guardò nemmeno allora. Temeva che sarebbe rimasto abbagliato se avesse fatto altrimenti. “Che cosa?”  
  
“La tua ispirazione.”  
  
“Io non ho trovato niente. Non ho ancora un sogno da inseguire, a differenza tua.”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “No, qualcosa è successo,” insistette. “Sei diverso.”  
  
“Perché? Perché ti ho difeso da un tipo che ti ha picchiato per voglia di farlo?” Domandò Adam esasperato. “Ti rendi conto di quello che è successo? Ti hanno preso di mira perché sei il migliore e la cosa non ti tocca. Non sono io la questione qui, sei tu.”  
  
Shiro scrollò le spalle. “Beh… Qualcuno mi ha detto che non devo chiedere scusa se sono il migliore,” disse. “E tu sei la parte più bella della storia, perciò…”  
  
“Buon compleanno.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Shiro si accorse che Adam fissava l’orologio appeso al muro sopra la porta. Era mezzanotte.  
  
“Per quanto buono possa essere,” aggiunse il giovane Wright.  
  
Non si voltò a guardare Shiro ma sentì il suo sorriso addosso, come una carezza. “Grazie.”  
  
Le loro mani si toccavano ancora, ma nessuno dei due ci fece caso.  



	3. Matt

  
  
  
_Provo a spiegartelo come io l’ho spiegato a me stesso. Non ti so dire se nacque subito qualcosa tra loro due.. Per quel che mi riguarda, ho sempre creduto che la chimica tra le persone scatti in modo piuttosto immediato. Almeno, io sono così con le ragazze carine… Ma loro non con me…  
Rimaniamo in tema! Tutte le ragioni per cui Shiro orbitava con insistenza intorno ad Adam te lo ha già spiegate. Dopo quelle tre settimane insieme, il processo divenne reciproco.  
Tornai dall’Europa e mi sembrò di essere atterrato su di un altro pianeta.  
Non solo Adam smise di essere l’uomo invisibile della nostra stanza, ma divenne una presenza constante. Tutto il disinteresse che aveva dimostrato nei primi sei mesi alla Garrison era divenuto altro…  
E qualunque cosa fosse, era rivolta a Shiro e solo a Shiro.  
Eravamo noi tre insieme la maggior parte del tempo, eppure sono certo che Adam si dimenticasse della mia presenza il più delle volte. Andava ancora in giro con quell’espressione vuota e poco interessata a tutto, ma era più partecipe… A modo suo.  
Sedeva con noi in mensa. Intratteneva conversazioni con Shiro riguardo alle loro sessioni di pilotaggio. Erano due fighters: finirono per crearsi una parentesi tutta loro, fatta di strategie di volo e cose che a voi piloti piacciono tanto!  
Shiro aveva ragione quella sera nell’infermeria: Adam aveva trovato davvero la sua ispirazione, ma non l’aveva fatto guardando le stelle o ripercorrendo le gloriose imprese spaziali della sua famiglia.  
No, quello di Adam era stato un percorso più… Semplice.  
Non aveva puntato a qualcosa di grande come Shiro. Era sempre stato un tipo razionale e anche quando si trattò di trovare il suo sogno rimase con i piedi per terra.  
Questo, però, è un commento che posso fare solo col senno di poi. Al tempo, io avevo quattordici anni, loro ne avevano appena compiuti quindici ed era difficile dare un nome a quello che ci passava per la testa.  
Shiro e Adam sarebbero giunti alle loro conclusioni un po’ più in là, verso la fine dell’anno.  
Io… Trovai qualcuno che mi diede un buon suggerimento._  
  
  
“Non è altro che sana gelosia, Matt,” disse Sam Holt, sollevando gli occhi dal suo microscopio per guardare il figlio.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fissava seduto sulla poltrona dietro la sua scrivania, le braccia incrociate contro il petto e l’espressione di chi è in collera col mondo intero.  
  
“Io non-” Fece per obiettare Matt.  
  
“Lo sei…” Lo interruppe suo padre, aggiustando le lenti del microscopio. “Non hai più Shiro tutto per te. È completamente normale.”  
  
“Io non voglio Shiro tutto per me,” ribatté Matt. “Vorrei che Adam Sànchez non fosse sempre tra i piedi!”  
  
Sam rivolse al figlio un sorriso paziente. “Che è la stessa cosa,” disse. “È il tuo migliore amico. Dividere le sue attenzioni con una terza persona ti pesa e, ripeto, è tutto completamente normale.”  
  
Matt allargò le braccia. “Bene!” Esclamò. “Se è tutto perfettamente normale, perché mi sento così?”  
  
“Figliolo…” Sam Holt si avvicinò e appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. “Crescere non è un processo indolore.”  
  
Matt inarcò un sopracciglio. “Questo sì che mi fa sentire meglio.”  
  
“Ritroverete il vostro equilibrio,” concluse suo padre, tornando al suo lavoro. “Devi solo avere un po’ di pazienza.”  
  
Matt si mise le mani tra i capelli. “Ma io non voglio essere paziente!” Esclamò. “Io voglio solo che Adam Sànchez sparisca dalla faccia della terra!”  
  
  
  
 _Ero un adolescente un poco emotivo, lo ammetto.  
È che Shiro è sempre stato il mio unico amico e dividerlo col primo stron… Va bene, la pianto!  
Mi tenni la mia gelosia infantile per me e aspettai pazientemente che l’equilibrio di cui aveva parlato mio padre tornasse.  
Nel frattempo, Shiro e Adam continuavano a passare tutto il tempo insieme ed io ero… Costantemente lì, ad osservare. _  
  
  
  
Shiro lo aveva convinto a uscire con uno dei pick-up dell’Accademia perché gli aveva promesso uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Adam non era rimasto senza fiato per niente in tutta la sua vita e dubitava che quella sarebbe stata un’eccezione. Suo malgrado, però, in compagnia di Shiro provava qualcosa.  
  
Era stato in vista di una possibile pausa dalla sua noia esistenziale che aveva accettato.  
  
Nonostante il suo scetticismo, era rimasto deluso solo a metà.  
  
“Davvero non lo trovi mozzafiato?” Domandò Shiro incredulo.  
  
Erano entrambi stesi sul retro del pick-up, avvolti in una coperta per proteggersi dal freddo del deserto di notte. Adam stava fissando il cielo trapunto di stelle da almeno mezz’ora, chiedendosi che cosa ci fosse di così assurdamente bello.  
  
Conosceva il nome di ogni costellazione che i suoi occhi individuavano e non era poi così diverso dall’osservarle dalla finestra della loro stanza, al caldo.  
  
“Tu usciresti tutte le notti solo per vedere questo?” Domandò con evidente scetticismo.  
  
“Ti dirò di più,” rispose Shiro. “La casa dei miei nonni è vicino alla spiaggia e nelle notti d’estate uscivo spesso di nascosto per andare a fare il bagno di nascosto.”  
  
“Grande gesto ribelle,” commentò Adam con sarcasmo.  
  
“Rimanevo a galla sulla schiena e rivolgevo lo sguardo al cielo,” proseguì Shiro. “Il mare era un grande specchio che rifletteva la luce di tutte le stelle e io mi sentivo un po’ come se ci stessi nuotando in mezzo. Poco prima di partire, ho scoperto che mia mamma faceva lo stesso da ragazzina.”  
  
Adam si fece più attento a quel dettaglio.  
  
“Adesso ho paura di farlo di nuovo,” ammise Shiro.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché sto cercando di abituarmi alla sua assenza e farlo me la farebbe sentire più vicina.”  
  
Adam si sollevò su di un gomito. “Non è quello che cercavi fare quella notte nell’ala museo?”  
  
Shiro annuì con un sorriso amaro. “Sì, e non mi ha fatto bene. Come non mi ha fatto bene parlare con i miei nonni. Io sto fuggendo da qualcosa che è già successo.”  
  
“Non è peggio così?” Domandò Adam.  
  
Shiro lo guardò. “Lo è,” rispose. “In questo momento, però, mi fa più paura accettare il dolore.”  
  
“E guardare le stelle così ti offre un po’ di conforto?”  
  
“Esatto…”  
  
Adam accettò quella verità senza dare alcun giudizio. Si stese di nuovo sulla schiena e la volta celeste rispose al suo sguardo. “No,” concluse. “Non sento niente.”  
  
Eppure, qualcosa sentiva ma non era dovuto alle stelle. Forse aveva a che fare col calore che Shiro emanava. Adam aveva trovato il suo equilibrio nella solitudine e il silenzio non lo aveva mai disturbato.  
  
Shiro riusciva a rispettarla quella quiete e Adam non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse tutto un po’ meno noioso insieme a lui, comprese quelle stelle lontane e indifferenti ai loro tumulti interiori.  
  
Sempre ammesso che quelli che Adam sentiva si potessero definire tali. La sua indifferenza nei confronti del mondo era ancora lì.  
  
 _Eppure, qualcosa sentiva._  
  
Uno starnuto dall’interno del pick-up lo strappò dalle sue riflessioni.  
  
Shiro si sollevò sulle ginocchia. “Matt?” Chiamò. “Matt, ti sei svegliato?”  
  
Adam non sapeva come poteva dimenticarsi della presenza di Holt ogni volta, eppure continuava a farlo.  
  
Matt si affacciò dalla finestrella che dava sul retro del veicolo: gli occhiali storti sul naso, i capelli spettinati e l’espressione più intontita che Adam avesse mai visto sulla faccia di un essere umano.  
  
“Ragazzi, si congela qui!” Esclamò Holt. “Che ore sono?”  
  
Shiro scese dal cassone. “Fatti più in là,” disse. “Torniamo a casa.”  
  
“Guido io,” si propose Adam. Non ci teneva a fare il viaggio di ritorno con le mani in mano e Holt che lo fissava. Perché il piccoletto avrebbe preteso di sedersi in mezzo, se Shiro fosse stato alla guida.  
  
In quel modo, Holt se ne sarebbe rimasto schiacciato contro il finestrino del passeggero, mentre Shiro avrebbe segnato una buona distanza di sicurezza tra loro due.  
  
Altre soluzione ottimali per tutti non ce ne erano: Holt non era un pilota e non avrebbe guidato nessuno mezzo di trasporto fino ai sedici anni.  
  
Il piano si rivelò un fiasco: Matt non si riaddormentò contro il finestrino, si sporse in avanti e lo fissò in modo strano fino a che non arrivarono al garage dell’Accademia.  
  
  
  
 _Non accadde altro per il resto dell’anno scolastico.  
Sul serio…  
Continuammo con la nostra vita fatta di lezioni, di test e di diavolerie d’adolescenti fino a primavera inoltrata. Se Shiro si rese conto che Adam non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso e che lui stesso cercava lo sguardo del suo co-pilota sempre di più, non te lo so dire con certezza.  
Quello che so, però, è che la svolta successiva avvenne in mia assenza… Di nuovo. _  
  
  
  
  
Alle volte succedeva, una vena d’acqua sotterranea spaccava la roccia e creava dei piccoli laghi tra le gole del canyon.  
  
Shiro aveva trovato uno di quei luoghi durante una delle sue corse liberatorie in hooverbike ed aveva condiviso la sua scoperta sia con Matt che con Adam.  
  
Solo il giovane Sànchez lo seguì in quella nuova avventura..  
  
“Dov’é Holt?” Domandò Adam.  
  
“Ore di laboratorio eccezionali per crediti extra,” rispose Shiro, liberandosi degli occhiali da motociclista e della giacca troppo pesante per quel caldo pomeriggio di primavera.  
  
Adam non credette alle sue orecchie. “È il primo del suo corso.”  
  
Shiro annuì. “E vuole restarci. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del _non avere bellezza e prestanza e di doversi difendere come può_.”  
  
“Ecco perché siete amici: è un altro ossessivo come te.”  
  
Shiro ignorò il commento e si sporse oltre il ciglio del dirupo per dare un’occhiata allo specchio d’acqua sottostante. “Bello, vero?”  
  
“Tu vedi bellezza ovunque, Takashi.”  
  
“Qualcuno deve pur compensare te, che non la vedi da nessuna parte.”  
  
“Sei sceso giù?” Domandò Adam.  
  
“No.” Shiro si tolse la t-shirt con disinvoltura. “Volevo andare a dare un’occhiata oggi.”  
  
Quando Adam si accorse di quello che stava facendo, Shiro si era quasi liberato dei pantaloni. “Che hai in mente, Takashi?” Domandò, aggrottando la fronte.  
  
Shiro gli fece l’occhiolino. “Stai a vedere!” Lo superò correndo e si lanciò dal dirupo con un salto.  
  
Adam gelò. Gli occhi sgranati e le labbra dischiuse in un grido che non trovò voce immediatamente. “Takashi!” Guardò di sotto e vide l’acqua increspata nel punto in cui il suo compagno di stanza era atterrato. “Takashi!”  
  
Shiro riemerse un istante più tardi. Adam tornò a respirare, ma il suo cuore continuò a battere velocissimo.  
  
“Vieni!” Disse Shiro a gran voce. “L'acqua è splendida!”  
  
Adam strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti. “Tu sei un fottuto pazzo!” Tuonò. “Folle suicida! Non coinvolgermi più in una cosa del genere!”  
  
Shiro rise e quel suono riecheggiò contro le pareti di pietra della gola. “Alla fine ci sono riuscito!”  
  
“A fare che cosa?” Adam era fuori di sé.  
  
“A farti arrabbiare!” Shiro sparì di nuovo sotto la superficie dell’acqua, lasciando l’altro da solo a gestire l’impatto di quelle parole.  
  
Da quanto tempo Adam non sentiva il cuore battere così? Era panico e non c’era nulla di positivo in quello, ma era _qualcosa._  
  
Shiro riemerse una seconda volta. “Avanti, Adam! Lasciati andare!”  
  
“Fanculo…” Sibilò tra i denti. Fece due passi indietro e si liberò velocemente dei vestiti, tranne l’intimo.  
  
Si voltò verso il ciglio e prese un respiro profondo. Saltò senza pensare. Se avesse pensato, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
  
Toccò l’acqua prima di quanto aveva previsto e non fu un impatto del tutto indolore, ma l’emozione di lanciarsi nel vuoto fu indescrivibile.  
  
Adam tornò in superficie e ingoiò aria come se qualcuno lo avesse costretto con la testa sott’acqua. In realtà, si sentiva bene… _Benissimo._  
  
Shiro lo guardava sorridendo. “È come sentire la libertà scorrerti nelle vene, vero?”  
  
Adam boccheggiò come un pesce fuor d’acqua per alcuni istanti. “È così che ti senti?” Domandò. “Quando voli… È così che ti senti?”  
  
Il sorriso di Shiro assunse delle sfumature dolcissime. “No,” rispose. “Quello è anche più bello.”  
  
Suo malgrado, anche gli angoli della bocca di Adam si sollevarono. “Sei un pazzo!” Gli schizzò l’acqua addosso.  
  
Shiro rise e rispose al gesto.  
  
“Hai cinque anni, Takashi?”  
  
“Tecnicamente, ne compio quattro il prossimo anno!”  
  
Restarono in acqua fino a che non si ritrovarono con i polpastrelli raggrinziti. Uscirono e si stessero sulla calda pietra dorata, in un punto in cui non batteva il sole.  
  
Adam guardò il cielo e rise a sottovoce.  
  
Shiro si sollevò sui gomiti. “Che cosa c’è?”  
  
Adam puntò l’indice verso l’alto. “Abbiamo le hooverbike e i vestiti lassù.”  
  
L’altro alzò lo sguardo, poi rise a sua volta. “Non credo torneremo in tempo per cena.”  
  
“No, non lo credo nemmeno io.”  
  
Shiro incrociò le braccia sulla roccia e vi appoggiò il viso.  
  
Adam lo guardò: la sua bocca era parzialmente coperta dall’avambraccio ma lo capiva dalla luce dei suoi occhi che stava sorridendo.  
  
“Sei felice,” commentò il giovane Sànchez.  
  
“Tu no?”  
  
“Non penso di possedere un concetto definito di felicità.”  
  
“Non è vero.” Shiro si fece più vicino. “Ti ho visto prima. Non sei la persona efficiente ma arida che credi di essere.”  
  
“Sono quello che sono Shiro. Né più né meno.”  
  
“Sei una persona che dice di essere indifferente a tutto ma aiuta un compagno in difficoltà.”  
  
“Quello è merito tuo, te l’ho detto. È pura logica. Ci si difende meglio restando in gruppo.”  
  
Shiro rise. “Mascheri ogni emozione con la logica.”  
  
“Tu non le mascheri affatto.”  
  
“È un difetto?”  
  
“Enorme. Non puoi essere il migliore e scoprirti così.”  
  
“Ecco che provi di nuovo a proteggermi.”  
  
“Se affondi tu, affondo anche io,” fu la giustificazione di Adam.  
  
“Affonderemo comunque insieme,” replicò Shiro. “Non potrà essere così terribile.”  
  
Adam gli concesse la vittoria con un sospiro. “Se la metti in questi termini…”  
  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, poi Shiro allungò una mano e scostò una ciocca di capelli castani dal viso di Adam.  
  
“Che stai facendo?” Domandò quest’ultimo.  
  
“È strano vederti senza occhiali,” disse Shiro. “Hai gli occhi più grandi senza le lenti a coprirli.”  
  
Adam gli afferrò la mano per allontanarla dal suo viso ma non la lasciò andare. Se la portò davanti agli occhi e la esaminò.  
  
Shiro sorrise incuriosito. “Adesso devi dirmi che cosa stai facendo tu.”  
  
“Niente…” Rispose Adam distrattamente. Gli piaceva solo sapere di poter toccare Shiro in quel modo per il semplice gusto di farlo.  
  
La distanza tra loro era minima, tanto che Adam poteva avvertire il calore dell’altro sulla pelle.  
  
Giocò con quella mano ancora per un po’. L’appoggiò sul petto, senza lasciarla andare.  
  
Quando si voltò, Shiro era un po’ più vicino di quanto aveva previsto. Sentì le sue dita infilarsi tra le proprie e il modo in cui si toccavano smise di essere casuale per divenire _intimo._  
  
Shiro aspettava. Adam non si mosse.  
  
Era troppo tardi per chiedersi a che punto entrambi fossero volati in quella direzione. Erano lì e non volevano tornare indietro.  
  
Fare ancora un passo avanti, però, era più complicato. Lo era già guardarsi negli occhi con sincerità sapendo di volersi.  
  
Shiro non aveva paura di lanciarsi nel vuoto. Lui non temeva l’ignoto nascosto tra le stelle.  
  
Adam sì. Adam era quello che esitava, che calcolava il rischio e agiva di conseguenza.  
  
Liberò la sua mano da quella di Shiro e si alzò in piedi. “Andiamo,” disse. “Troviamo un modo per risalire.”  
  
Non si voltò a guardare Shiro negli occhi o avrebbe dovuto fare i conti col fatto che gli aveva fatto male.  
  
  
  
  
 _Dopo quel pomeriggio, l’equilibrio tanto agognato tornò come per magia!  
Adam sparì dalla nostra quotidianità nello stesso modo repentino in cui ci era entrato. Io non potevo essere più felice… Se non fosse stato che Shiro non lo era affatto.  
Andava a lezione, incantava tutti con il suo talento e collaborava con Adam come i loro ruoli imponevano, ma non si guardavano più negli occhi.  
Il pavimento della Galaxy Garrison divenne così interessante per loro quando erano in presenza l’uno dell’altro che mi fu impossibile farmi gli affari miei.  
Sì, avevo di nuovo Shiro tutto per me, ma che amico sarei stato se avessi ignorato i suoi sorrisi tristi o il modo in cui si distraeva ogni due per tre?  
Qualcosa era successo. Qualcosa gli aveva fatto male.  
Io non avevo la minima idea della natura di quanto accaduto. Avevo una sola certezza e mi bastava: era colpa di Adam Sànchez e io lo avrei fatto cantare! _  
  
  
  
Il piano di attacco di Matthew Holt non era un vero e proprio piano di attacco. In realtà, non era neanche un piano.  
  
Vi era l’ombra di uno schema nella scelta del posto e dell’ora in cui agire ma nulla di più. Non che avesse molta scelta.  
  
C’era un solo giorno della settimana in cui Shiro non si presentava in sala mensa all’ora di pranzo per via delle ore extra nel simulatore: martedì.  
  
A tre martedì precisi dalla fine delle lezioni, Matthew Holt, armato di tutto il coraggio che aveva, tese un’imboscata ad Adam Sànchez.  
  
Si sedette, semplicemente, di fronte a lui durante l’ora di pranzo, quando la sala mensa era la zona più affollata dell’intera Accademia. Matt era stato furbo nella scelta dell’orario: nessuno avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo di botte e nascondere il suo cadavere con decine di testimoni tutt’intorno.  
  
Anche se Adam gli era sempre sembrato troppo apatico per essere incline all’omicidio. O forse era tanto annoiato dalla vita che Matt gli stava offrendo il giusto movente per muoverla in una direzione inedita e più avvincente.  
  
Da parte sua, Adam si limitò a guardarlo perplesso. “C’è qualche problema, Holt?”  
  
“No,” rispose Matt troppo di fretta. “Cioè, sì!”  
  
“Sì o no, Holt?”  
  
“Perché non lo dici tu a me?” Matt incrociò le braccia contro il petto.  
  
Adam sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Perché io e te non abbiamo mai avuto niente da dirci…”  
  
“E io adesso voglio parlare!” Esclamò Matt, come un bambino capriccioso. “E non fare quella faccia sorpresa, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando!”  
  
Adam non stava facendo nessuna faccia sorpresa. Al massimo, irritata. “So che non sono affari tuoi, tanto per cominciare.”  
  
“Lo sono eccome, se hai fatto male al mio migliore amico!”  
  
Adam non ebbe la risposta pronta a quell’accusa e Matt si sentì un po’ più sicuro di sé. “Non voglio litigare,” aggiunse in fretta.  
  
“Ti sei seduto come se volessi far scoppiare una guerra,” gli fece notare Adam.  
  
“Sono eccessivamente emotivo,” si giustificò il giovane Holt. “Voglio molto bene a Shiro e non posso vederlo stare male.”  
  
L’altro rimase in silenzio.  
  
“Avevo avuto l’impressione che gli volessi almeno un po' di bene anche tu, Adam.”  
  
Ancora silenzio.  
  
“Avete litigato?” Ipotizzò Matt. “Hai detto qualcosa contro le stelle? Shiro è piuttosto sensibile riguardo quell’argomen-”  
  
“Non l’ho baciato perché sapevo che avrei provato qualcosa nel farlo,” lo interruppe Adam. “Sento qualcosa solo quando sto con lui, va bene? Non m’importa niente delle stelle ma la passione che prova lui è contagiosa, ti entra dentro e quando te ne accorgi è troppo tardi. Shiro non ci prova nemmeno a conquistare le persone, lo fa e basta. È nella sua natura. È nato per essere ammirato, seguito, stimato… È un astro nascente in un cielo di cui non m’importa niente ma è impossibile…” S’interruppe e fece una smorfia. “ _È impossibile_ non farsi investire da quella luce.”  
  
Matt se ne rimase a fissarlo con espressione inebetita per un lungo istante di silenzio. “Bacio?” Domandò. “C’è stato un bacio?”  
  
La determinazione negli occhi di Adam si tramutò in confusione. “Non c’è stato,” chiari. “Non sei qui per questo?”  
  
Matt non era più certo di niente, tantomeno del motivo per cui era seduto a quel tavolo. “Un bacio…” Una rabbia strana gli incendiò il petto. “Tu non lo hai baciato per paura di provare qualcosa? Che razza d’idiota sei?”  
  
Lo sguardo di Adam si fece più duro. “Non giudicarmi come se mi conoscessi.”  
  
“No, ma io conosco Shiro!” Esclamò Matt. “So quanto può avergli fatto male questa cosa!”  
  
Gli occhi di Adam si fecero gelidi. “Pensi che mi abbia fatto piacere?”  
  
“Penso che sei fuggito da una cosa che poteva renderti felice,” rispose Matt. “Lo hai detto tu che provi qualcosa solo con lui. Cos’é il tuo? Una specie di suicidio emotivo?” Non rimase seduto per ascoltare la risposta. Non lo interessava.  
  
  
  
 _So che tutti questi drammi potranno sembrarti ridicoli, ma devo sottolineare che avevamo quindici anni e nessuno di noi era stato ancora rapito, torturato e sbattuto al centro di una guerra.  
Ciò che muoveva me erano due desideri: la felicità del mio migliore amico e capire perché non era stato onesto con me.  
No, Adam non era per Shiro. Non era alla sua altezza e per me non lo sarebbe mai stato. Quello che credevo io non aveva importanza: Shiro vedeva in Adam la sua felicità e quest’ultimo gli aveva spezzato il cuore._  
  
  
  
“Perché non me lo hai detto?” Matt entrò nella loro stanza quasi urlandolo.  
  
Seduto sul letto, Shiro lo guardò confuso ma solo per un istante. Abbassò lo sguardo e prese un respiro profondo. “Vuoi sederti?” Propose gentilmente.  
  
“No!” Matt aveva una gran voglia di piangere. “Voglio prendere la mazza da baseball di mio padre e spaccarla in testa ad Adam Sànchez!”  
  
Il sorriso triste che Shiro gli rivolse non lo fece sentire meglio.  
  
“Perché?” Domandò Matt avvicinandosi. “Perché proprio lui, Shiro? Perché un sociopatico incapace di provare qualsiasi cosa?”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa lentamente. “Non lo so…” Mormorò con voce rotta. “Io non lo so, Matt. Non so quando o come è successo… È accaduto e basta.”  
  
Matt piangeva. Non ne aveva alcun diritto ma lo faceva. “Non lo meritavi…” Singhiozzò. “Non meritavi quello che ti ha fatto.”  
  
Shiro scosse la testa. “Non ha fatto niente.”  
  
“Appunto!”  
  
“Non è obbligato a provare qualcosa per me, se non lo vuole!” Fu il turno di Shiro di alzare la voce, di lasciare che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance. “È successo e basta, Matt. È inutile parlarne.”  
  
Il giovane Holt tirò su col naso. “Non ti avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo, Shiro,” si sedette accanto al suo migliore amico.  
  
“Non è vero,” replicò questi. “L’ho guardato negli occhi e ci ho vista riflessa la stessa passione che provo io.”  
  
“Era la stessa perché era la tua,” disse Matt. “Quelli come Adam non possiedono una loro luce, possono solo vivere del calore degli altri.”  
  
Shiro si asciugò il viso e non replicò.  
  
  
  
Fuori dalla stanza, con i pugni serrati e la fronte appoggiata alla porta chiusa, Adam si costrinse a fare un passo indietro e se ne andò.  
  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter tornare a quando non provava niente, a quando il suo petto non assomigliava a una bomba sul punto di esplodere.  
  
Era troppo tardi. Shiro gli era entrato dentro e si era guadagnato un posto lì, vicino al suo cuore.  
  
  
  
 _Cambiò qualcosa dopo il mio intervento?  
Assolutamente no!  
Il mondo andò avanti. Shiro cominciò a stare meglio o, forse, riuscì a _fingere meglio_. Non lo so!  
Quando arrivò l’ultima settimana di lezioni del nostro primo anno alla Garrison, sembrava di essere retrocessi alla prima.  
Unica differenza: Shiro e Adam non si parlavano più. I test al simulatore furono perfetti. La prova pratica quasi commosse Iverson… E per arrivare a commuovere Iverson ce ne vuole!  
Una volta con i piedi per terra, Shiro e Adam tornavano a essere due estranei. Da parte mia, decisi che quella era la prova decisiva che Sànchez non era assolutamente materiale romantico per il mio migliore amico.  
E che diavolo! A quindici anni, Shiro era già stato ferito dal mondo troppe volte ed altrettante si era rimesso in piedi con un sorriso. Potevo accettare che il primo stron… Che Adam aumentasse il carico? Assolutamente no!  
Ero così arrabbiato con lui che ne parlai con mio padre, lo feci per chiedergli in prestito la mazza da baseball. Lui fu più ragionevole e mi convinse che un bel giorno, Shiro si sarebbe svegliato e quel dolore non lo avrebbe più sentito. A distanza di anni ti dico che, sì, una cotta a quindici anni andata male non ti uccide.  
Tuttavia, quando ci sei in mezzo e ogni giorno ti sembra durare una vita, il consiglio “dai tempo al tempo” non è dei migliori che ti possano dare.  
Shiro meritava qualcuno che avesse il suo cuore! Qualcuno che guardasse le stelle con la stessa passione… Gli avrebbe risparmiato tanti problemi più avanti.  
Vedi, la cosa non mi era del tutto chiara, ma Adam ce l’aveva una passione e quella era Shiro. Provava qualcosa solo con lui in una vita fatta di noia e meccanicità, immagino che era questo che intendesse dire. E non lo biasimo… Non lo biasimo perché quello che mi disse in mensa era vero. Conosci Shiro, sai che quello che quelle parole erano solo la pura e semplice verità.  
Ci era voluto quasi un anno, ma Adam aveva trovato la pazienza e la dedizione per instaurare un rapporto con un’altra persona e conoscerla.  
… Doveva tenerci davvero.  
Ma queste sono solo prove indiziarie! Perché io, investito del super potere del migliore amico di vedere oltre, già sapevo che Adam non poteva vivere della luce di Shiro in eterno, ma non avevo alternative da proporre, capisci?  
Per fare un esempio: tu dov’eri quando Shiro aveva quindici anni? Dov’eri quando io e lui avevamo più bisogno di te? Te lo dico io dov’eri: da qualche parte ad avere otto anni ed essere _legalmente inutile!_  
Adam non era la persona adatta per Shiro… Ma ciò non gli impedì di averlo. _  
  
  
  
L’ultimo week end prima della chiusura del dormitorio, Oliver radunò tutti i cadetti del primo anno che avevano superato gli esami finali e li convinse a passare un pomeriggio insieme nel deserto. Una specie di saluto collettivo, prima di tornare ognuno alla propria a casa.  
  
Shiro e Matt furono dei loro prima di subito.  
  
Seppero che anche Adam aveva accettato l’invito solo il giorno stesso, quando scesero tutti nei garage e lo trovarono già a cavallo di una hooverbike.  
  
Matt notò l’occhiata che lui è Shiro si scambiarono ma aveva deciso che quella sarebbe stata una bella giornata e non fece nulla per gettare sale su una ferita ancora aperta.  
  
Lo fu.  
  
Adam non disse una parola per tutto il tempo e quello fu un bene. Liberi dal fardello degli esami, era più facile ridere insieme e ripercorrere i momenti migliori del loro primo anno. Ci fu solo un momento di malinconia: quando si resero conto che la loro classe era stata praticamente dimezzata dei giudizi finali degli insegnanti.  
  
La Galaxy Garrison era così: solo i migliori arrivavano fino in fondo. Dei presenti quel pomeriggio, Matt sapeva che non tutti sarebbero arrivati al giorno del diploma. Lui non era meno a rischio di altri.  
  
Di quei cadetti, avrebbe scommesso tutto a occhi chiusi solo su Shiro… Al massimo, Adam. Sànchez però si era perso per sempre la possibilità di entrargli in simpatia e Matt non avrebbe pianto per lui se se lo sarebbero persi lungo la strada.  
  
Quel giorno ebbe un brutto difetto: fu troppo breve.  
  
  
  
 _Lo so che per te la Galaxy Garrison è stata una cosa diversa.  
Immagina di viverla ora. Immagina che Hunk e Lance siano stati con te fin dall’inizio e che tu abbia condiviso con loro gioie e dolori.  
Che dico? Non lo devi immaginare, devi solo pensarlo in un contesto che non comprende una guerra, ma una semplice realtà scolastica.  
Oh… Quanto vorrei che quel posto sia stato per te quello che è stato per noi.  
Anche Shiro ne sarebbe felice, sai? Soltanto un terzo della nostra classe arrivò al diploma, eppure mi ricordo i nomi di tutti quelli che erano seduti nella Sala degli Ufficiali quella prima sera.  
È un ricordo nostalgico ma mi scalda il cuore.  
Avere una squadra ti fa sentire così, vero? Ora lo sai. Hai dovuto aspettare parecchio per scoprirlo, ma ora lo sai. Sai perché riuscirai a comprendere questa storia meglio di me?  
Perché, come te, Adam era certo che bastassero lui e Shiro per conquistare il mondo.  
Sai perché tu vinci il paragone infame che sto facendo? Perché a te il mondo non è mai bastato… E nemmeno a Shiro.  
Devo dirlo di nuovo: avevamo quindici anni. E, come molti a quell’età, Shiro e Adam scambiarono il loro primo amore per quello della vita. Errore comune, quasi obbligatorio da commettere.  
E indovina? Lo stronzo – sì, lo stronzo! – aspettò che me ne andassi per farlo!_  
  
  
  
Se ne andarono uno alla volta. Qualcuno parlò di valigie ancora da fare e qualcun altro di voli da prendere a orari terribili.  
  
Matt fu l’ultimo ad alzarsi e chiese a Shiro se voleva rientrare con lui.  
  
“No, resto ancora un po’,” disse con un sorriso. “Voglio vedere le stelle da qui un’ultima volta, prima di partire.”  
  
Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo senza farsi vedere: sarebbe tornato a guardare le stelle nel deserto della Garrison in meno di tre mesi. Suo malgrado, però, l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò nella brutta copia di un sorriso - di più non era capace di fare. Quello era Takashi Shirogane, non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di diverso da lui.  
  
Matt non insistette oltre e s’incamminò lungo il sentiero, verso il punto in cui avevano parcheggiato le hooverbike e i pick-up.  
  
Solo dopo che sparì dietro le rocce rese rosse dalla luce del sole calante, Adam parlò. “Tornerai in Giappone?” Domandò.  
  
“Sì, passerò l’estate a casa dei miei nonni,” rispose Shiro. Allontanò lo sguardo dal cielo e gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso di quando si erano conosciuti. Non era passato neanche un anno d’allora, eppure ad Adam sembrava fosse trascorsa una vita intera. Era una sensazione normale a quindici anni, dicevano. Il tempo sarebbe tornato a scorrere veloce più avanti, crescendo.  
  
Ora, però, il mondo intero sembrava essersi fermato lì, sul ciglio di quel canyon, con il vasto deserto davanti a loro e il tramonto all’orizzonte.  
  
Adam sapeva che era solo una sensazione, che non si poteva spiegare con le leggi della fisica. Quella illusoria bolla di sapone sarebbe scoppiata non appena uno dei due si sarebbe alzato.  
  
Adam non era ancora pronto per farlo. “Passerai dieci settimane a nuotare tra le stelle?” Domandò, riferendosi alla storiella sul mare che gli aveva raccontato tempo prima e che aveva trovato ridicola. Anche lui si sentì ridicolo a domandarlo, ma quella sensazione sparì al suono della risata di Shiro. “Sì,” rispose. “È il motivo per cui mi manca il mare.”  
  
Adam annuì sommessamente è tornò a guardare l’orizzonte. Non aveva altro da dire, eppure non voleva alzarsi.  
  
“Quando avrò di nuovo il mare, però, mi mancherà tutto questo,” aggiunse Shiro in un mormorio, quasi avesse paura di dirlo ad alta voce. Il sole era sparito dietro la linea dell’orizzonte e stavano spuntando le prime stelle.  
  
Adam sapeva che Shiro aspettava che dicesse qualcosa di più ma non era bravo con le parole suggerite dal cuore. Aveva sempre coperto il silenzio con quelle ripetute con fermezza dalla ragione.  
  
Quando la temperatura cominciò ad abbassarsi, Shiro si alzò in piedi. “Meglio andare, prima che faccia troppo freddo.”  
  
Adam non disse nulla in proposito. Lo guardò incamminarsi lungo il sentiero e pensò che non era ancora pronto perché quel momento s’infrangesse e il tempo tornasse a scorrere.  
  
Non chiamò il suo nome. Era già in piedi prima ancora di aprire bocca. Dovette correre per raggiungerlo e pararsi di fronte a lui.  
  
Gli occhi grigi di Shiro si fecero grandi per la sorpresa ma Adam non gli diede il tempo di dire niente. Se avesse parlato, avrebbe ripreso a pensare e avrebbe perso il coraggio.  
  
Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo baciò con un po’ troppo impeto e un po’ di goffaggine. Fu più veloce di un battito di cuore, eppure fu sufficiente. Quando Adam si allontanò, gli occhi di Shiro erano ancora grandi, sorpresi ma la luce che li illuminava era pari a quella delle stelle che stavano comparendo nel cielo, sopra di loro.  
  
Il sorriso che sbocciò sul viso di Shiro non era paragonabile a nessuno di quelli che Adam gli aveva visto rivolgere al mondo. Si convinse che fosse solo per lui.  
  
Quel sorriso gli diceva che lo aspettava da un po’.  
  
 _Eccomi_. Adam non lo disse. _Ci ho messo un po’, scusami._  
  
Shiro non aveva bisogno di parole. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò a sua volta, con più calma, più dolcezza.  
  
Il tempo si dilatò ma nel momento in cui si separano, non era passato più di un istante.  
  
Il mondo aveva ricominciato a girare, ma era cambiato e non sarebbe più tornato lo stesso.  
  
Shiro lo lasciò andare, fece scivolare la mano sulla sua guancia come una carezza. “Ciao…” Sussurrò, prima di voltarsi e tornare a camminare. Sapeva che Adam non lo avrebbe seguito, che aveva bisogno di un momento per abituarsi a quel mondo nuovo, dai colori così brillanti.  
  
Adam lo guardò allontanarsi. Non si disturbò nemmeno ad aggiustare gli occhiali storti sul naso.  
  
Il momento era finito. Il tempo era tornato a scorrere anche per lui.  
  
Con le labbra ancora tiepide dei baci di Shiro, sorrise.  
  
  
  
 _Lo giuro, quando Shiro me lo disse, reagii da buon amico e con maturità.  
Sì… Me lo confidò solo alla fine delle vacanze estive, mentre eravamo alla casa al mare dei miei genitori. Ovvero, all’incirca trentacinque giorni dopo il fatto.  
No, non ricordo i giorni precisi perché la cosa m’irritò.  
In fondo, era la loro storia, non la mia!  
Perché avrei dovuto essere informato del primo bacio del mio migliore amico?_  
  
  
  
Quando Shiro ebbe finito di raccontare, Matt lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra dischiuse per un minuto infinito. Alla fine, Shiro arrossì e rivolse lo sguardo al mare. Erano seduti sulla spiaggia di fronte alla casa per le vacanze dei genitori di Matt, in California.  
  
Shiro era rimasto in Giappone per più di un mese, aveva fatto felice i suoi nonni ed era riuscito a passare davanti alla camera vuota di sua madre senza avere un crollo emotivo.  
  
Nel suo racconto, Shiro si era dimenticato di dire che una delle ragioni per cui il ritorno a casa era andato così bene era il bacio con Adam. Meglio, i due baci con Adam.  
  
“E quindi?” Domandò Matt, senza cancellarsi dalla faccia quell’espressione esterrefatta.  
  
Shiro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “E quindi cosa?”  
  
“Come cosa?!” Sbottò. “Vi siete baciati tre settimane dopo che lui ti aveva spezzato il cuore! Non vi siete detti niente? Non vi siete più sentiti?”  
  
Shiro scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa. “Ci vedremo la prossima settimana alla Garrison.”  
  
“Oh!” Matt si mise le mani tra i capelli. “Quello ha avuto tutta l’estate per andare in crisi esistenziale!”  
  
Shiro rise. “Adam non è tipo da crisi esistenziali.”  
  
Matt lo guardò storto. “Ti sei mai chiesto che ruolo hai avuto nella sua vita, prima che si decidesse a baciarti? È solo molto silenzioso mentre va in panico.”  
  
“Lo conosci meglio di me, ora?” Domandò Shiro divertito.  
  
“Ma chi ha voglia di conoscerlo?” Matt si alzò in piedi. Aveva bisogno di farsi una nuotata e di riflettere sulla nuova situazione che si era venuta a creare… E aveva già trentacinque giorni di ritardo sulla tabella di marcia.  
  
Shiro sospirò è lo seguì. “Matt…”  
  
Il giovane Holt lo guardò con aria sfinita.  
  
“Sei arrabbiato?” Fu la domanda.  
  
Matt avrebbe preferito annegare piuttosto che rispondere, ma voleva bene a Shiro e qualcosa glielo doveva. “Sei felice?” Domandò. “Se la prossima settimana Adam ti accogliesse con un bacio, tu ne saresti felice?”  
  
Shiro annuì con un sorriso. “Sì, molto.”  
  
Matt scrollò le spalle. “Allora va bene.” Disse, preparandosi all’inevitabile catastrofe.  
  
  
  
 _Mi capisci, vero? Come potevo fidarmi dopo quello che Adam aveva già fatto?  
La settimana successiva, tornai alla Garrison preparato: con la mazza da baseball di mio padre nascosta nel borsone… Per ogni evenienza.  
Fu una bellezza arrivare all’Accademia e poter andare direttamente in dormitorio senza dover passare sopra un centinaio di persone.  
Primo colpo di scena: Adam era già lì.  
Secondo colpo di scena: pensi che l’inizio del nostro primo anno alla Garrison sia stato troppo da teen-drama? Ti svelo un segreto: l’inizio del secondo fu peggio! _  
  
  
  
Adam era accanto al proprio letto, intento a svuotare il borsone. Guardò i due compagni di stanza attraverso le lenti degli occhiali ma ne vide solo uno.  
  
Shiro sorrise e fu come venir abbagliato dal sole, ma Adam non distolse lo sguardo.  
  
“Ciao…” Disse il suo pilota. Sì, il suo pilota.  
  
Adam si chinò su di lui e rubò quel sorriso luminoso con un bacio. “Ciao,” rispose con voce incolore. Eppure, era felice.  
  
C’era sorpresa negli occhi grigi di Shiro, ma era una cosa buona.  
  
“Ci vediamo dopo,” aggiunse Adam, superandolo.  
  
“A dopo…” Rispose Shiro in un mormorio.  
  
Solo quando tentò di uscire dalla porta, il giovane Sànchez si accorse della terza persona presente nella stanza.  
  
Matt era rimasto sulla soglia come congelato, gli occhi talmente sgranati da essere quasi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata. Assomigliava a un pesce lesso ma Adam gli risparmiò il commento. “Mi fai passare, Holt?”  
  
Matt si fece da parte molto lentamente e non tolse gli occhi di dosso da Adam fino a che non scomparve in fondo al corridoio.  
  
“Ma sul serio?” Domandò, rivolgendosi più a se stesso che all’amico. “È tutto vero?”  
  
Quando si voltò a guardare Shiro, il suo migliore amico sorrideva.  
  
Come avrebbe potuto non farlo?  
  
“Coraggio,” disse il pilota con allegria. “Disfiamo i bagagli.”


End file.
